Father Again
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Patrick Jane jamas penso que volveria a ser padre y menos de una nina de 11 anos. Esta totalmente fuera de practica y mas si la jovencita esta entrando en la adolescencia. Como lidiria nuestro mentalista con esta situacion?
1. Chapter 1

Father… Again

Capitulo 1

El equipo estaba en la cocina del CBI disfrutando de una rica pizza luego de un día duro de trabajo en el cual estuvieron más de 10 horas en un caso el cual lograron resolver.

Van Pelt: "Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de comerme un pedazo de pizza como hoy."

Cho sonrio: "Si, fue un día duro."

Rigsby: "Jamás se me paso por la mente que el asesino fuese la abuela."

Lisbon: "Si, increíble."

Jane: "Por qué? Porque es una anciana? A la hora de tener una mente maliciosa no importa la edad." Dijo masticando un pedazo de pizza.

Van Pelt: "No hables con la boca llena!"

Jane: "Que tiene?" Dijo otra vez sin haber tragado antes.

Lisbon: "Entiendo tu punto, Jane, pero aun así es… un poco difícil de creer."

El teléfono sonó.

Rigsby: "No puede ser. Son las 11 de la noche! Espero que no sea un nuevo caso. Me muero del cansancio."

Lisbon: "Esperemos que no."

Van Pelt contesto: "CBI, Habla Van Pelt."

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una mujer sollozando. Van Pelt miro al equipo.

Rigbsy: "Hay no, por favor.."

Cho: "Shh."

Van Pelt: "Tranquila.. no la comprendo, respire profundo. Bien.. así.. dígame que sucede…. Patrick? Patrick Jane? Si.. el trabaja aquí… deme un momento por favor."

Van Pelt tapo el auricular y miro a Jane, quien miraba a Van Pelt extrañado.

Van Pelt: "Conoces a una tal Elizabeth? Pregunta por ti. No se escucha bien."

Jane negó con la cabeza. Coloco el pedazo de pizza que tenía en sus manos en la caja y se acerco al teléfono extrañado. Tomo el teléfono y contesto.

Jane: "Hola?"

Elizabeth: "Patrick… gracias a Dios." Dijo la mujer llorando. Intento decir algo mas, pero Jane no la comprendió.

Jane: "Calma… cierre sus ojos, respire profundo." Jane inhalo junto con ella por el teléfono para tratar de calmarla. "Exhale." Añadió. "Bien… está bien?"

Elizabeth: "Mejor…"

Jane: "Bien…" Dijo suavemente. "Elizabeth, cierto?"

Elizabeth: "Si."

Jane: "En que puedo ayudarle, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth: "Tu no me recuerdas quizás, pero yo sí. Estuviste en la secundaria Santa Mónica. Fuiste novio de mi hermana un tiempo…."

Jane: "Marlene" Susurro.

Elizabeth: "Si, Marlene."

Jane: "Que paso?" Dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Elizabeth: "Ella falleció. Murió de cáncer."

Jane: "Cuanto lo siento." Dijo bajando la mirada. Los chicos estaban en frente de él y se miraron unos a los otros. "Como están sus padres?"

Elizabeth: "Aun no lo asimilan. Ella era una mujer llena de vida, bueno no tengo que decirlo, tu lo sabes."

Jane: "Estoy aquí para lo que sea." Dijo con los ojos humedecidos.

Elizabeth: "Patrick, debes venir."

Jane: "Yo… claro. Pediré unos días libres. Mañana saldré para allá a primera hora y estaré con ustedes."

Lisbon lo observo de reojo y miro a Cho.

Elizabeth: "Patrick lo que te tengo que decir es delicado. Sé que es algo que no se debe decir por teléfono, pero es que no puedo aguantar más. Debes saberlo."

Jane: "Saber qué?" Jane se levanto y le hizo una seña a Lisbon para que le pasara el refresco. Ella lo hizo.

Elizabeth: "Marlene dejo una niña de 11 años…. Y es tu hija."

Jane se quedo boquiabierto en el teléfono.

Jane: "…Que?" Dijo colocando el vaso en el escritorio nuevamente.

Elizabeth: "Si, Patrick. Es tuya. Tiene tus mismos rizos, tus ojos y tu don. Es igual a ti."

Jane palideció. Sintió el corazón a mil. Van Pelt se percato.

VanPelt: "Estas bien?"

Jane observo al equipo atónito y se desmayo en frente de ellos golpeando fuertemente el piso.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Elizabeth: "Patrick!"

Lisbon: "Jane!"

Cho: "Auch!"

Los chicos se acercaron a Jane y Lisbon tomo el telefono.

Lisbon: "Hola?"

Elizabeth: "No debí habérselo dicho por teléfono!"

Lisbon: "Decirle que?"

Elizabeth: Dígale que llame al siguiente numero…"

Lisbon apunto el número de teléfono y la dirección, luego colgó.

Jane abrió los ojos como platos y vio al equipo que lo estaba observando.

Rigsby: "Que te paso?"

Jane: "Diganme que no recibí una llamada telefónica."

Lisbon camino hacia el: "Lamento decirte que si. Te dejaron número de teléfono y dirección."

Jane coloco sus manos en su cara: "Wow." Tomo el papel en sus manos y lo leyó.

VanPelt: "Que paso Jane?"

Jane: "Soy papa!"

Todos se miraron extrañados.

Rigsby: "Eres qué?"

Lisbon: "Mmm.. voy por un vaso de agua para el."

Jane se sento en el sofá y sonrió y luego su expresión fue de seriedad y volvió a repetir, pero en un susurro: "Soy papa."

Jane les conto a los chicos un poco de su antigua novia y lo que le había contado Elizabeth por teléfono.

Rigsby: "Crees que sea tuya? Ni siquiera la has visto." Van Pelt le dio un codazo en el costado.

Jane: "No lo sé… Nosotros nos dejamos. Ella se fue para otro estado. Hablábamos a veces por teléfono. Yo le dije que había conocido otra persona y se corto la comunicación por completo."

Van Pelt: "Que sientes?"

Jane: "No lo sé… es… un mar de emociones. Si es cierto, wow… yo amo los niños y eso ustedes lo saben, pero… no se…. Estoy en shock. Por ahora tengo que ir al funeral…." Miro a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "No te preocupes, toma el tiempo que necesites. Yo me encargo de Hightower. De todos modos, tienes días de vacaciones acumulados como loco."

Jane miro a Lisbon.

Jane: "Yo… no quiero ir solo."

Lisbon se ruborizo: "Y porque me miras así?"

Jane: "Por favor."

Lisbon: "Por favor nada. Que voy a hacer yo allí?"

Jane: "No quiero ir solo. Oh, vamos, tu también tienes días de vacaciones acumulados como loco."

Lisbon: "Pero yo soy la encargada de ustedes!"

Cho: "Yo puedo hacerme cargo. Ya lo hice una vez."

Lisbon tiro una mirada de desaprobación a Cho. El sonrió y levanto las manos en son de paz. Jane miro a Lisbon con cara de cordero al matadero.

Lisbon: "Hablare con Hightower, pero no te prometo nada."

XXX

Hightower: "No." Dijo la jefa del CBI firmemente. "Tras de que el te hace la vida imposible tienes que hacerle favores? No, lo siento por él, pero no. Que valla solo."

Lisbon: "Entendido jefa."

Hightower miro de reojo a Lisbon y salió de la oficina. Lisbon respiro profundamente. "Jane, porque permito que me hagas pasar estas vergüenzas?" Dijo para si misma.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Stella: "Por que mami me dejo? Ella estaba bien. Dijo que lo estaría."

Monica: "No te engañes, Stella. Sabes muy bien que esto sucedería tarde o temprano."

Stella: "Y porque papi nos abandonara ahora?"

Monica: "El no nos abandonara! El solo tiene trabajo que hacer en Europa."

Stella: "Nos está abandonando, Monica! Lo sabes! El no nos quiere, nunca nos quiso."

Monica: "Pues seria a ti, porque a mi si me ama."

Stella: "Entonces porque no se despidió de ti antes de irse? Y porque no espero a que el sepelio de mami terminara?"

Monica se sentó al lado de Stella muy triste.

Monica: "No lo sé."

Las dos niñas estaban sentadas en el piso del cuarto de Stella. Stella con 11 anos, tenía una capacidad increíble. La habían saltado de grado porque iba mucho más adelantada que los niños de su edad. Había sido criada junto con Mónica, su hermanastra, hija del esposo de Marlene. Mónica tenía 16 años recién cumplidos. Su madre no había sido el mejor ejemplo para ella. Tomaba sustancias controladas y no la atendía como debía. La abandono junto con su papa cuando tenía 6 anos. Así que había sido criada gran parte de su vida por Marlene.

Sin embargo, Monica si tenía con quien quedarse. La hermana de su padre accedió a recibirla en su casa, pero Stella, Stella estaba sola. Su tía Elizabeth no podría cuidarla. Era una señora enferma de los nervios, tomaba muchos medicamentos y no estaba apta para tenerla.

Monica: "Crees que tu verdadero padre vendrá por ti?"

Stella: "Tia Elizabeth dijo que sí. Yo le creo."

Monica: "Y no te sientes asustada?"

Stella: "No."

Monica: "Como no puedes estarlo? No sabes quién es. Nunca se preocupo por ti."

Stella: "El no sabía que yo existía. Titi Elizabeth me lo dijo, mami también."

Monica: "Y le crees?"

Stella: "Si, les creo."

Monica: "Como sabes que te querrá? Y si tiene otros hijos? Otra esposa? Vas a ir a un ambiente diferente, Stella.

Stella: "No tengo elección. Mira, no importa lo que suceda. Prométeme que vamos a seguir en contacto de alguna manera." Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Monica: "Lo prometo."

Las dos jovencitas se abrazaron en sollozos.

XXX

Lisbon estaba en su escritorio viendo unos expedientes de casos. Observaba el sofá y el verlo vacio la hacía sentir algo triste. La verdad es que le hubiese gustado acompañar a Jane. Si, era masoquista. No lo soportaba, pero tampoco soportaba estar lejos de el. Necesitaba a ese hombre molestoso cerca para sentirse viva aunque no lo admitiera. Se pregunto cómo estaría. Observo su reloj, las 10:00 am. "Ya debió haber llegado alla." Pensó. Noto la noche anterior de que estaba nervioso. Por más que intentara disimular serenidad y tranquilidad, se le notaba la ansiedad por los poros. No es para menos. Ella sabe lo mucho que a el le gustan los niños y sabe, bueno se imagina, lo que el ha sufrido por su hijita muerta. Después de lo que ocurrió con su familia saber que tiene otra hija, debe ser algo difícil de afrontar.

XXX

Jane estuvo frente al ataúd de su antigua novia solo unos segundos. No podía soportar verla así. Había cambiado tanto. La enfermedad había dejado huellas grandes. Estaba sentado, un poco alejado, con un nudo en la garganta, aguantando las ganas de llorar. No había visto a los padres de Marlene. Al parecer tuvieron que sacar a la madre porque tuvo sufrió un ataque de nervios.

Sintio que alguien se acerco. Alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la mujer. Era Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: "Patrick."

El se levanto y no dijo nada. Solo se confundieron en un abrazo, el cual hizo que a el se le salieran las lagrimas que había estado aguantando.

Elizabeth: "Sabia que vendrías."

El asintió. Se volvieron a sentar uno al lado del otro. Mantuvieron unos minutos de silencio.

Jane: "Porque nadie me dijo nada?"

Elizabeth: "Ella no quiso…"

Jane: "Y eso que? La interrumpió. "Pude haber estado con ella en los momentos dificiles."

Elizabeth: "Tenia quien estuviera con ella, Patrick."

Jane: "Y sobre la niña que? De eso tampoco tenía derecho? Yo no la abandone. Lo sabes. Quizás yo era un maldito, pero nunca hubiese negado una criatura." Dijo con un nudo en el pecho.

Elizabeth: "Ahí, no tengo nada que decirte. Yo solo respete su decisión. Le di mil consejos, pero no los quiso."

Jane: "Y el papa?"

Elizabeth: "Tu eres el papa."

Jane: "No… Elizabeth, yo no soy el papa. El papa fue el hombre que la crio. Donde esta?"

Elizabeth: "Se fue."

Jane: "Se fue? Como que se fue? A donde se fue?"

Elizabeth: "Huyendo a Europa diciendo que por trabajo."

Jane: "Que?" Sobresalto de la silla. "Dejo a su hija sola?"

Elizabeth: "No es su hija, Patrick."

Jane: "Pero lo fue cuanto tiempo?"

Elizabeth: "10 anos."

Jane: "No lo puedo creer." Apreto los puños. "Como puede hacer eso? Que corazón tiene?"

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio un tiempo.

Jane: "No la maltrataba, verdad?"

Elizabeth: "No, Patrick. Además de eso tiene otra hija de 16 a la cual también dejo, pero ella se quedara con su tía."

Jane tiro una sonrisa sarcástica y molesta.

Jane: "Donde están?" Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Elizabeth: "En la casa de ambos."

Jane: "Como se llaman?"

Elizabeth: "Tu hija se llama Stella y su hermana Monica."

Jane: "Stella…. Quiero verla."

Elizabeth: "Estas seguro, Patrick? Puedes coger un respiro. Pensar."

Jane: "No tengo nada que pensar. Llévame a verla."

Elizabeth asintió.

Bueno, espero que les guste. Sugerencias bienvenidas. Gracias por los comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Jane sentía en su corazón que esa niña era suya. Eso lo tenía nervioso. Se estaba dejando llevar por emociones y no pensaba objetivamente. Entro al recibidor de la residencia con Elizabeth. La ama de llaves los recibió. Una señora bastante mayor, alrededor de los 65 anos. Esta se dirigió a la cocina a buscar agua.

Monica los habia visto llegar. Vio a la ama de llaves hablar con ambos y se dirigió a la cocina.

Monica: "Quien es ese hombre tan guapo, Lucia?" Dijo sentándose coqueta en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Lucia: "Es el señor Patrick. Creo que es el papa de Stella. Si no me equivoco escuche a la señora Marlene nombrar su nombre varias veces."

La sonrisa de Monica se desvaneció.

Monica: "El?"

Lucia: "Si, verdad que es guapo?"

Monica: "Demasiado." Dijo con una sonrisa sosa.

Lucia: "Hay niña. Estas muy pequeña para el. Porque no buscas chicos de tu edad como todas las jovencitas?"

Monica: "Porque son unos tontos."

Lucia: "La juventud de hoy." Suspiro.

XXX

Hightower entro a la oficina de Lisbon.

Hightower: "No has sabido nada de Patrick?"

Lisbon: "No, jefa. No ha llamado."

Hightower se retiro. Lisbon miro su teléfono que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de su escritorio. Lo tomo. Pensó varios segundos en llamar a Jane, pero luego se arrepintió. Volvió a colocar el celular en el escritorio y trato de concentrarse nuevamente en el trabajo.

XXX

Elizabeth y Jane iban a subir a la habitación de la jovencita, pero no hizo falta. Esta bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad en busca de su hermana cuando se topo con ellos de frente.

Jane la miro y el corazón le latió fuertemente. Era hermosa. Era idéntica a su hija muerta, solo que unos anos mayor. Sintio un mar de emociones. Trato de controlarse. "Es mía. No tengo la menor duda." Pensó.

Stella: "Hola, tia." Dijo mirando a elizabeth. "Hola" Mirando a Jane.

Elizabeth: "Hola mi amor. Mira, te presento a Patrick."

Stella: "Hola, Patrick. Eres mi papa?" Le espetó.

Jane se quedo inmóvil. Luego reaccionó.

Jane: "Supongo que sí." Dijo sonriéndole nerviosamente. Luego se acerco a ella. "Pero no tienes que decirme papa, si no lo sientes o no lo deseas. No pretendo…"

Sin Jane haber terminado de hablar, ella corrió y lo abrazo por la cintura: "Sabia que vendrías por mí."

El miro a Elizabeth congelado y luego vio a la niña que lo estaba abrazando. No pudo contener la emoción y se agacho, la levanto, la tomo en sus brazos, la beso y los dos se confundieron en un tierno abrazo.

Monica observaba celosa y triste desde el otro lado de la sala. Ahora se quedaría sola, sin su hermana, aunque a veces se hacían la vida imposible mutuamente, se querían mucho. Se acerco a ellos. Jane se dio cuenta y se volvió hacia Monica.

Jane: "Tu debes ser Monica."

Monica: "Si." Dijo con sus manos en los bolsillos y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Jane: "Soy Patrick."

Monica asintió: "Ya sé."

Jane coloco a Stella en el piso.

Jane: "Monica, no quiero que me veas como un intruso. No pretendo ser un ladrón que viene a llevarse a Stella."

Monica: "No lo pretendes, pero lo eres!"

Elizabeth: "Monica!"

Jane: "Tranquila Elizabeth. Es normal que se sienta así." Luego miro a Monica. "Mira, pueden llamarse todos los días, pueden escribirse por internet, puedo traerla, puedes ir a casa cuando quieras."

Monica: "No pareces ser tan malo."

Jane sonrio.

Monica: "No puedo irme contigo?"

Elizabeth: "Monica!"

Jane tiro una carcajada: "La verdad no creo. Tu papa se pondría furioso, no crees?"

Monica: "Quizás… ya no sé qué pensar."

Jane: "Entiendo."

Pasaron el día juntos. Ninguna de las dos jovencitas quería ir al funeral. Ni Jane ni Elizabeth insistió. Jane era todo nervios. Necesitaba hablar con Lisbon. Escuchar su voz lo tranquilizaba, aunque fuese escucharle gritar, por más extraño que fuese. Así que aprovecho la hora de la cena y la llamo.

Ella estaba en su escritorio, ya harta de tanto papeleo. Escucho su teléfono y vio el número. Era Jane. Eso la calmo.

Lisbon: "Hola"

Jane suspiro: "Hola."

Lisbon: "Todo bien?" Pregunto al escuchar su forma de contestar.

Jane: "Demasiado, eso creo."

Lisbon: "Pareces triste."

Jane: "Estoy asustado."

Por primera vez Lisbon escuchaba una confesión así de Jane. Estaba asustado?

Lisbon: "De que, Jane?"

Jane: "Se llama Stella. Es… es idéntica a mi, Lisbon. Sacó mis facciones. Es una niña muy inteligente…."

Lisbon: "Aja, eso es fantástico. Que te tiene así?"

Jane: "Tengo miedo de no ser un buen padre para ella."

Lisbon: "Jane, acabas de conocerla. Es un proceso. Eres excelente con los niños. Tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien. Además, aquí va a tener muchos tíos que te van a ayudar a criarla si eso es lo que te preocupa. Nos aseguraremos de que no salga igual de insoportable que tu."

Los dos rieron. Hubo un momento de silencio. Lisbon escucho sollozos al otro lado de la línea.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?"

Jane: "Si, lo estoy."

Lisbon: "Bien."

Jane: "Necesitaba escucharte." Dijo inconscientemente.

Lisbon se sobresalto con esas palabras.

Lisbon: "Necesitabas escucharme?"

Jane cayó en cuenta de la metida de pata.

Jane: "Eh… si.. Necesitaba saber que todo está bien allá." Trato de remediarlo.

Lisbon: "Si, todo está bien."

Jane: "Muy bien."

Lisbon: "Bien."

Jane: "Hasta mañana, Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Hasta mañana."

Los dos colgaron.

Stella: "Te gusta una chica?"

Jane se sobresalto y miro a Stella quien se encontraba detrás de el.

Jane: "Te han dicho alguna vez que espiar las conversaciones de los adultos está mal?" Pregunto con dulzura.

Stella: "No pude evitar escuchar lo último que le dijiste. Te pusiste nervioso. Te gusta. Como se llama?"

Jane suspiro. Sabía que contra su propia hija no podría batallar.

Jane: "Se llama Teresa."

Stella: "Es linda?"

Jane: "Si, es linda."

Stella: "Le has dicho que te gusta?"

Jane: "No."

Stella: "Y eso por qué?"

Jane: "Por que es mi jefa."

Stella: "Ohhhh." Rio.

Jane: "Esto es un secreto entre tú y yo. Nadie debe saberlo. Hecho?"

Stella: "Hecho."

Padre e hija cruzaron los dos dedos meñiques en señal de promesa.

* * *

Bueno ustedes saben que yo siempre hago fanfics angustiosos asi que no se como me este quedando este ya que me fui mas family... de verdad espero que les guste. Espero sus comments. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Al siguiente día, el sepelio de Marlene fue temprano en la mañana. Luego, familiares y amistades se reunieron en la residencia de Marlene. Jane estaba en la cocina sentado, con un codo apoyado en la mesa y su mano en su mentón, miraba con detenimiento a Lucia, quien preparaba café caliente para los presentes.

Jane: "Hiciste las maletas?"

Lucia se volvió hacia el hombre.

Lucia: "Maletas?"

Jane: "Te quedaras sin trabajo. Ya no tendrás a quien cuidar."

Lucia bajo la mirada tristemente.

Lucia: "Así es, y encontrar trabajo ahora… Quien le va a dar trabajo a esta anciana?"

Jane sonrio: "No eres una anciana."

Lucia lo miro de reojo.

Lucia: "Me está coqueteando señor Patrick?"

Los dos sonrieron.

Jane: "Tus maletas van directo a mi auto."

Lucia cortaba pedazos de queso en la mesa, quienes harían compañía al chocolate caliente. Al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo y lo miro.

Lucia: "Disculpe?"

Jane: "Te irás con nosotros."

Lucia: "Señor…"

Jane: "Soy un hombre solo. Trabajo. Ahora de repente, tengo una niña de la que soy responsable. No tengo con quien dejarla en lo que estoy fuera. Es muy fuerte sacarla del sitio donde está y llevarla a un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella, con nuevas personas. Necesito a alguien que la cuide. Conozco a las personas con solo verlas. Amas lo que haces. Eres una dulzura de mujer.

Lucia lo miro de reojo, sonrió y se sonrojo.

Jane: "Quien mejor que tú que la conoce tan bien? Además, Stella se siente tan bien estando contigo. Eres su segunda mamá."

Lucia: "No se qué decir.."

Jane: "No diga nada, ni haga nada. Yo voy por sus maletas."

Lucia: "Gracias."

Jane: "No hay de qué."

Jane se levanto de la silla y se dirigió al cuarto de Lucia a buscar sus pertenencias no sin antes decir:

Jane: "Ah.. y no te preocupes de en donde te quedaras. Mi apartamento tiene 3 cuartos." Le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se quedo pensativa en la mesa. "Dios sabe porque hace las cosas." Pensó

XXX

Lisbon estaba atendiendo un nuevo caso con los chicos. Una pareja había sido brutalmente asesinada. Había varios sospechosos, pero todo era tan confuso. Necesitaban a Jane. Todo el equipo lo repetía.

Rigsby: "Necesitamos a Jane."

10 minutos más tarde.

Van Pelt: "Jane hace falta."

5 minutos más tarde.

Cho: "Voy a llamar a Jane."

Lisbon: "Ok, ok, ok… yo lo llamare ahora."

Esto era algo que la frustraba. Antes de que Jane llegara, ellos resolvían casos… quizás no todos, y no tantos, pero resolvían. Tomo el teléfono celular y lo llamo.

Jane en esos momentos estaba acomodando las maletas en el auto.

Lucia: "Perdone la pregunta, esto llegara a Sacramento?"

Jane: "No subestimes mi auto, Lucia." Hecho a reir a carcajadas.

Lucia: "No lo estoy subestimando, lo juro."

Stella: "Bueno, llego en él, no?"

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contesto.

Jane: "Heellloo."

Lisbon: "Jane, se que estas ocupado…"

Jane: "Esta bien, Lisbon. Voy de camino para allá. Estaré en unas cuantas horas en la oficina."

Lisbon: "Te necesitamos en la oficina. Podrías venir directo?" Dijo odiando decirlo. Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta sarcástica ni odiosa de Jane sobre el comentario.

Jane: "Eh… estoy con Stella y con Lucia… pero.."

Lisbon: "Lucia?"

Jane: "Si, es el ama de llaves. Ya la conocerás. Es un encanto de mujer." Dijo mirándola.

Lisbon: "Ah… ok, está bien." Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Jane: "Nos vemos."

Lisbon: "Aja."

Engancharon.

XXX

Lisbon: "Es un encanto de mujer?" Dijo en voz alta y obviamente celosa.

El equipo la miro con sorpresa.

Lisbon: "Viene en camino." Se notaba la molestia en su rostro.

Nadie dijo nada, solo la miraban.

Lisbon: "Que?"

XXX

Ya estaban los tres montados en el auto. Jane miro por el espejo retrovisor.

Jane: "Has ido a un cuartel de policía?"

Stella: "No."

Jane: "Pues es tu día. Vas a conocer a tus tíos políticos."

Lucia: "No seremos mucha molestia? No creo que debamos ir."

Jane: "Nahhh… por favor. Te aseguro que ellos están locos por conocerlas." Sonrió.

XXX

Horas más tarde, Jane arribaba las oficinas del CBI junto con Stella y Lucia. No llevaba su ropa de trabajo, ya que no tenía en mente que iría directo a las oficinas. Vestía unos jeans azul marino que le sentaban muy bien y una polo de manga a las muñecas color negra. A su lado iba una hermosa jovencita, su piel era blanca y sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio con un rizo suave. También llevaba unos jeans y una blusa color fucha. Detrás de ellos, una señora lo mas mona, algo llenita, con su cabello color plateado por la edad.

Jane: "Ya estoy aquí" Dijo al equipo algo cansado.

Rigsby: "Oh, al fin."

Jane: "Bueno, antes que nada. Les presento a Stella y a Lucia."

Rigsby y VanPelt: "Hola, mucho gusto."

Jane: "Stella, Lucia; Aquel comelón de allá es Wayne (quien sonrió con la boca llena), y ella es Grace."

Stella: "Hola."

Jane: "Kimball debe estar en el salón de interrogatorios, así que te lo presento después. Ahhhh.. y ese, es mi mejor amigo." Dijo señalando al sofá."

VanPelt: "Si, duerme más de lo que trabaja." Dijo sonriendo.

Jane: "Eh… quédate aquí con Grace. Hostígala con muchas preguntas. Voy a ver a la jefa."

Stella le tiro una sonrisa cómplice a Jane. Jane la miro.

Jane: "Recuerda en lo que quedamos."

Stella: "Capiche."

Jane: "Vengo en un momento." Dijo a Lucia tocándole el hombro. "Ponte cómoda, pero no te acostumbres." Añadió bromeando y señalándome el sofá."

XXX

Jane entro a la oficina de Lisbon.

Jane: "Para que soy bueno?"

Lisbon levanto la mirada y al verlo se quedo algo tonta. Nunca lo había visto vestido así. Parecía otra persona.

Lisbon: "Hola, Jane. Tenemos un caso algo difícil." Le dio el expediente.

Jane se sentó en frente del escritorio y comenzó a ojearlo en silencio.

Lisbon: "Trajiste a Stella?"

Jane: "Si.. Esta con Van Pelt y con Lucia."

Lisbon: "Oh, si.. Lucia."

Jane sonrió divertido.

Lisbon: "Que sucede?"

Jane: "Nada."

Lisbon: "Vengo ahora, voy por agua, quieres?"

Jane: "No, gracias. Ya mismo voy por una taza de té."

Lisbon: "Ah.. Claro."

Lisbon salió de la oficina. Camino hacia la cocina. Busco una botella de agua en la nevera y no pudo contener la curiosidad. Se asomo hacia donde se encontraba la visita. Vio a la hija de Jane. Sin duda, tenía la mismas facciones de él. Sonrió al verla. Luego vio a Lucia. En cuanto la vio sintió un mar de remordimiento y vergüenza. Había sentído celos de una señora que aparentaba más de 60 años. Se sintió la mujer más tonta del mundo en ese momento.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Stella: "Ustedes se gustan, por que no están juntos?"

Lucia: "Stella, que pregunta es esa?"

Van Pelt: "Oh, no se preocupe señora." Luego miro a Stella. "Jane te dijo algo?"

Stella: "No. No hace falta que él me diga. Se ve que se quieren. Pero veo que no eres feliz por alguien que extrañas. Debes dejar a esa persona ir."

Van Pelt: "Por alguien que extraño?"

Stella: "Si, alguien que fue tu novio antes, creo. No te preocupes. El está bien. Tú necesitas seguir tu camino. Sobre las reglas del trabajo, al diablo, por amor pueden trabajar en divisiones diferentes."

Lucia tapo la boca de Stella.

Lucia: "Lo siento, es una jovencita muy curiosa."

En ese momento, Lisbon entro y se presento.

Lisbon: "Hola. Ustedes deben ser Stella y Lucia. Mi nombre es Teresa Lisbon."

Stella: "Hola. Es cierto, eres muy linda."

Lisbon sonrió algo nerviosa.

Lisbon: "Gracias, Jane dijo eso?"

Stella: "Si." Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Lisbon: "Porque niegas con la cabeza?"

Stella: "Nada, es que le prometí que no lo diría. Era un secreto."

Lucia: "Rompiste una promesa, Stella?"

Stella: "Lo siento."

Lisbon: "No te preocupes. No sabrá que lo sé."

Stella asintió.

Lisbon miro a Van Pelt, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

Lisbon: "Van Pelt, sucede algo?"

Van Pelt: "No jefa, nada." Dijo mirando a Stella y regalándole una sonrisa.

Lisbon: "Bien, hay trabajo que hacer."

Van Pelt: "Estoy en ello." Dijo en frente de su computadora.

Stella: "Puedo ir al baño?"

Van Pelt: "Si, anda. Sigue ese pasillo y luego dobla a mano izquierda."

Stella: "Gracias."

XXX

Hightower entro a la oficina de Lisbon y encontró a Jane de espaldas sentado en frente del escritorio de Lisbon ojeando el expediente.

Hightower: "Veo que llegaste."

Jane: "Ah… si."

Hightower: "Todo en orden?"

Jane: "Todo en orden." Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Hightower: "Me alegra. Te ves algo cansado."

Jane: "Si, pero el trabajo llama."

Hightower: "Estas contento?"

Jane: "Claro."

Hightower: "Bien. Te dejo trabajar. Hablamos luego. Ah.. no hagas locuras. Creo que el nivel de felicidad hace que cometas mas."

Jane: "Okey" Dijo riendo.

Hightower sonrió y salió de la oficina.

XXX

Van Pelt estaba loca por hacerle preguntas a la ama de llaves que se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo los libros que Jane tiene en el stand de al lado.

Van Pelt: "Señora Lucia, Stella se ve que es una niña inteligente."

Lucia: "Si, es especial. Algo metida y de verdad lo siento mucho por eso. Siempre ha sido así."

Van Pelt: "Tiene a quien salir. Parece que eso corre por las venas."

Lucia: "Creo que por ser así tiene tan buenas calificaciones en la escuela. Es como el arroz blanco. Está metida en todo. Espero que el cambio de escuela no le afecte tanto. Esta un grado más adelantado. Se aburre con facilidad. Le gusta estar en constante aprendizaje."

Van Pelt: "Vaya."

Lucia: "Necesitaba a su verdadero padre. Espero que el pueda enseñarle a controlar todo lo que sabe. No es por nada, pero a veces asusta."

Van Pelt: "Si… me di cuenta."

Lucia: "Su madre también era una mujer muy inteligente. Fue la combinación de genes. Lástima que ya no está con nosotros." Dijo algo triste.

Van Pelt: "Los tiene a ustedes."

Lucia: "Ya yo estoy vieja. Se ve que Patrick va a ser un buen padre. Es muy amoroso y atento. Supe lo que sucedió con su familia. No he querido abrirle tema, pero debió ser algo muy fuerte para él. Así que digamos que esto ha sido un regalo, una segunda oportunidad para él."

Van Pelt: "Si."

Lucia: "No le hagas mucho caso a Stella. Te va a volver loca. Ella tiene amigos imaginarios, aunque la verdad eso me preocupa a veces. Ya esta grande para eso."

Van Pelt: "Amigos imaginarios?"

Lucia: "Si.. los niños."

Van Pelt: "Claro.."

Van Pelt abrió un buscador en una página de internet aparte. Escribió: "amigos imaginarios o espiritus?". Luego abrió otra: "Niños Índigo".

XXX

Stella fue al baño y se quedo unos minutos para disimular. Salió y camino por los pasillos del CBI. Estaba intrigada. Quería saber de qué se trataba el trabajo que realizaba su padre allí. El no era policía. Aunque él no lo hubiese dicho, era algo obvio para ella.

Entonces lo vio. Parecía estar en un salón de interrogatorios de pie, hablándole a una persona que tenia esposas y estaba sentada en una silla detrás de una mesa. No podía escuchar la conversación, pero no le importaba. No lo necesitaba. Observaba los gestos de Jane detrás del pequeño cristal de la puerta del salón de interrogatorios, su cara, sus manos. Vio como Jane colocaba dos de sus dedos encima de la mesa y los chocaba contra ella dos veces. Era una niña muy observadora.

Hightower se dirigía al salón para ver la conversación desde el cristal. Y vio a Stella mirando por el cristal angosto de la puerta.

Hightower: "Jovencita?"

Stella se sobresalto y miro a la prominente mujer de piel oscura observarla con intriga y con una sonrisa suave.

Hightower: "No debería estar aquí."

Stella: "Lo siento, yo…. Es que vi que…"

Hightower: "Tú debes ser Stella, cierto?"

Stella: "Si, señora."

Hightower volvió a sonreír.

Hightower: "Que edad tienes?"

Stella: "11, pero pronto cumplo los 12. Puedo ver el interrogatorio?"

Hightower: "Y crees que yo tengo el poder como para dejarte entrar a verlo?"

Stella: "Si. Se ve que es la jefa de aquí. Tiene el porte." Se paro bien derecha. "Y la elegancia." Añadió. "Y se ve que es muy inteligente… lo único que no tiene a su favor es que por ser así tan fuerte, se le es un poco difícil mantener relaciones amorosas."

Hightower la miro sorprendida.

Hightower: "No lo puedo creer. Definitivamente eres hija de Patrick." Abrió la puerta. "Pasa."

Stella: "De verdad?"

Hightower: "Si, pero solo por esta vez, para que mates la curiosidad. Se supone que no permita esto, pero me caes bien."

Stella: "Gracias!"

Hightower: "De nada. Rápido, antes de que me arrepienta."


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Stella entro al cuarto y vio el enorme cristal en el que se podía ver hacia el otro cuarto.

Stella: "Wow, como en las películas."

Lisbon se volvió al escuchar la niña y miro a Hightower algo sorprendida.

Hightower se agacho: "Si vas a estar aquí. Mantén silencio, si?"

Stella: "Lo siento." Susurro. Miro a Cho quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados al lado de Lisbon observando con mucho interés el interrogatorio. Cho se dio cuenta de que lo miraban y vio a la niña.

Stella: "Kimball?" Dijo moviendo los labios, pero sin hacer sonido.

El asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió una sonrisa dulce.

Al otro lado estaba Jane haciéndole unas preguntas al sospechoso.

Jane: "Sabe que? Creo que esta obviando algo importante. Usted dice que estuvo en la sala cuando ocurrieron los hechos, pero la realidad es que no puede estar en dos sitios a la vez, o si? Proyección astral acaso? No me diga que tiene un hermano gemelo que mientras usted estaba en la sala relajado viendo televisión, amarraba a su hermana a la cama junto a su esposo drogado y la mataba sin piedad, dejando luego sus guantes en una carretera muy cerca de su residencia?"

Sospechoso: "No tiene evidencia." Dijo el hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

Jane: "Ósea que fue usted?"

Sospechoso: "No." Dijo cambiando el semblante nervioso, un gesto tan suave que nadie se daría cuenta, excepto por Jane, y su hija.

Stella: "Esta mintiendo!"

Lisbon: "Sh.." Susurro.

Jane: "Miente."

Sospechoso: "No tiene pruebas y si las tiene, se las arrebatare. Maldito infeliz." Se levanto de la silla y la golpeo con las manos esposadas y luego camino hacia Jane.

Jane: "Wow, wow, wow, yo usted no haría eso."

Lisbon: "Eh.. Stella, creo que ya viste suficiente." Dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Sospechoso: "Si! Yo lo hice! Yo lo hice! Los dos lo merecían!"

Entraron dos agentes policiacos al cuarto para retener al hombre. Jane miro al cristal y sonrió, luego enarco las cejas.

Hightower: "Alimentada tu curiosidad?"

Stella: "Yep."

Hightower: "Vaya, si tiene las mismas expresiones de su padre."

Hightower miro a Lisbon y le sonrió de reojo.

Lisbon: "Si que las tiene."

Cho sonrió un poco cruzando los brazos. Jane entro al cuarto.

Jane: "Viste? No fue asesinato, suicidio."

Luego vio que Stella estaba con ellos.

Jane: "Que haces aquí?" Dijo asombrado mirando a Hightower y a Lisbon.

Hightower: "Es igual de curiosa que tu. La encontré espiándote. La deje entrar para que viera como trabaja su padre."

Jane puso cara seria: "Stella.."

Stella: "Lo siento, lo siento. No volverá a suceder. Lo juro! Además ella me dejo entrar a verte." Señaló a Hightower.

Jane puso cara de vergüenza y miro a Hightower: "Lo siento…"

Hightower: "No te preocupes. Sé que será la primera y la última vez." Dijo dándole una palmada suave en la espalda.

Cho: "De muchas que estarán entre medio." Susurro para sí.

Hightower: "Buen trabajo. Ve a descansar." Dijo a Jane.

Jane asintió, luego miro a Stella con los brazos cruzados. Ella le dedico una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Jane: "Vamos a casa?"

Stella: "Yep."

Pasaron por el sofá para buscar a Lucia.

Jane: "Nos vamos."

Lucia vio que Jane estaba un poco serio y que Stella estaba con una sonrisa diferente.

Lucia: "Que hiciste jovencita?"

Jane: "Es escurridiza…. Como yo."

Van Pelt los observaba.

Jane: "Nos vemos, Grace… Rigsby."

Rigsby: "Hasta mañana."

Jane se detuvo en seco y miro a Van Pelt.

Jane: "Estas bien?"

Van Pelt: "Si, todo bien. Que descansen."

Jane: "Aja…" asintió sabiendo que algo andaba mal o le preocupaba a Van Pelt, pero no quiso indagar, estaba demasiado cansado para eso. Además, lo esperaba una mudanza en el apartamento lo que significaba que el día aun no se había acabado para él.

XXX

Pasaron unos cuantos días. Jane había matriculado a Stella en una de los mejores colegios de Sacramento. Estaba algo preocupado. Tenía miedo de que ella no se adaptara bien a su nuevo colegio, pero al parecer todo iba en orden.

Se sentía extraño encontrar personas en su apartamento luego de regresar del trabajo. Definitivamente el apartamento había cobrado vida desde que Stella y Lucia habían llegado. El estaba feliz, pero triste al mismo tiempo. Pedía que esto no fuese un sueño, que fuese realidad y sentía miedo porque no quería que se acabara nunca. Es que ya lo había vivido antes, hace mucho tiempo. Eran muchas emociones juntas.

Los chicos habían notado el cambio. Ahora llegaba más planchado y desayunado a la oficina.

Rigsby: "Se nota que Lucia te está tratando bien."

Cho: "Necesitaba una mujer en su vida."

Van Pelt: "No lo molesten. Véanlo, se ve radiante."

Jane sonrió: "Si, déjenme en paz."

Lisbon: "Y Stella?"

Jane: "Bien. Me está volviendo loco. Sabe demasiado."

Hightower: "Bienvenido al club, Patrick."

Van Pelt: "Cuando la volverás a traer?" Dijo intrigada ya que quería volver a hablar con ella.

Jane: "Después de lo que paso la primera vez? No creo que la traiga en buen tiempo. Te aseguro que tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza por el colegio."

Rigsby: "Pobre, le vas a quemar el cerebro."

Jane sonrió sarcásticamente.

Jane: "Eso va a ser algo muy difícil de hacer. Primero ella me lo quema a mí." Se levanto del sofá. "Quien quiere te?"

Nadie contesto.

Jane: "Bien, mas sobra para mí." Rio y se fue a la cocina.

Cho: "Porque tan interesada en hablar con Stella?" Dijo dirigiéndose a Van Pelt.

Van Pelt: "No, nada."

Rigsby: "Mmmm.. cuenta." Dijo echándose una cucharada de yogurt de fresa a la boca.

Van Pelt: "Creo que puede ser una niña índigo."

Cho: "Porque piensas eso?"

Van Pelt: "Tiene las mismas características de un niño índigo."

Rigsby: "Eso existe?"

Van Pelt: "Claro!"

Rigsby miro a Cho.

Cho: "Es posible. La verdad que por las cosas que ha contado Jane. La niña es un caso."

Van Pelt: "Quien sabe si hasta Jane lo es y no lo sabe."

Rigsby: "Estas viendo muchas películas, Van Pelt."

Van Pelt: "Ves? Por eso no había dicho nada." Dijo a Cho. "Rápido estoy loca."

Rigsby: "Yo no he dicho eso."

XXX

Esa noche Jane paso un gran susto. Hablo con Stella cuando llego de trabajar. Noto que ella no estaba bien. Le pregunto qué pasaba. Había tenido problemas en la escuela. "Ya estaba tardando demasiado" Pensó Jane. Dialogo con ella un rato. Le explico que eso era algo normal, que a el también le había sucedido y le explico como el había lidiado con eso, que en realidad no fue la mejor forma y la ayudo a pensar en las opciones que podía escoger y a las conclusiones que podría llegar ella misma. Se sintió satisfecho ya que la hizo sentir mejor, pero por la noche, bien tarde en la noche, escucho un grito ensordecedor que provenía de su habitación. Cayó sentado en la cama, con el corazón en la garganta. Otra vez esa maldita emoción de ansiedad. Sus manos temblaban. Se levanto, abrió la puerta y corrió a su habitación. Lucia también había escuchado y se levanto.

Jane entro al cuarto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Jane: "Stella?"

Ella lloraba boca abajo en su cama.

Jane: "Que paso?" Se sentó al lado de ella.

Stella: "Había alguien aquí!"

Jane: "Que?"

Stella: "Lo juro! Yo vi!"

Jane: "Que viste?"

Jane se levanto de la cama y prendió la luz de la habitación.

Stella: "Yo vi un hombre, vi un cuchillo, lleno de sangre!"

Jane le saco la sabana de encima. La examino.

Jane: "Todo está bien. Solo fue un mal sueño."

Ella lo abrazo y lloro sin consuelo.

Jane: "No solo fue un mal sueño amor." Trataba de consolarla.

Stella: "Vi una cara pintada de sangre en la pared."

Al escuchar Jane esa última oración, casi se le detiene el corazón. La separo de sí y la miro a los ojos. Miro a su alrededor.

Jane: "Todo estará bien. Solo fue un mal sueño." La volvió a abrazar ahora mucho más preocupado que antes.

Stella: "Puedes quedarte conmigo?"

Jane: "Claro, claro que me quedare contigo."

Lucia observaba preocupada desde la puerta. Jane la miro.

Jane: "Esta bien, Lucia. Me voy a quedar con ella. Puedes ir a descansar. Cualquier cosa, te aviso."

Lucia: "Si señor."

Los dos se acostaron en la cama. Jane la arropo y se arropo también el con la misma sabana. La abrazo.

Stella: "Tengo miedo."

Jane: "Estoy aquí contigo. Estoy aquí."

Stella lloro en sus brazos hasta que se quedo dormida en su pecho.

El estaba muy preocupado. Ella no sabía nada sobre Red John, porque tenía que soñar algo asi? Beso la frente de su hija y se quedo despierto velándole los sueños.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Pasaron unos meses. Aparentemente Stella no había vuelto a tener sueños con Red John. Aun así, Jane estaba muy pendiente de ella. Lisbon y ella se llevaban muy bien. Llegaron a salir juntas en par de ocasiones al cine y a comer helado. Jane le daba las gracias a Lisbon por eso mientras Stella los miraba a los dos con una sonrisa picara. Le gustaba verlos juntos. Hacían muy bonita pareja. No veía la hora en que la relación de ellos avanzara más, pero tampoco quería meterse demasiado. Solo hacía que ocurrieran encuentros agradables para equilibrar las peleas normales que había entre ellos en el trabajo.

XXX

Jane: "Quítate eso." Refiriéndose a un lápiz labial que se había puesto.

Stella: "Oh por favor. Todas mis amigas lo usan."

Jane: "Solo tienes 11 anos!"

Stella: "Patrick!"

Jane: "No me vas a manipular diciéndome Patrick. Quítate eso."

Stella: "Pero ya te dije…"

Jane: "No eres como ellas."

Stella: "Pues trato de serlo!"

Jane suavizo su rostro al verla.

Jane: "Al menos no te pases tanto."

Stella: "Esta bien."

Jane: "Sabré si te pasas más!"

Stella: "Okey!" Lo miro cansada de lo mismo.

Jane: "Te quiero mucho."

Stella: "Yo también."

Jane le sonrió y se fue de la habitación.

XXX

Llego su cumpleaños número 12 y con él, la menstruación. No había atrevido a decirle a Jane, pero el noto el cambio de comportamiento en ella; se peinaba más bonita, se miraba más al espejo, trataba de pintarse.

Cuando Jane entro a su habitación la mañana de su cumpleaños y paso cerca de su cama, vio una mancha en la sabana. Se acerco y reconoció. Se sentó al lado de la cama un poco nostálgico. Ya no era una bebe. Sintió un nudo en la garganta porque le hubiese gustado tenerla desde muy pequeñita. Respiro hondo, se levanto de la cama y dio par de vueltas en el cuarto. El no era bueno para esto, para esto sí que no. Tomo el teléfono y llamo a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Jane?"

Jane: "Necesito pedirte un favor. Es sobre Stella."

Lisbon: "Paso algo?"

Jane: "No… no es nada grave. Es que… necesito que hables con ella… de mujer a mujer."

Lisbon comprendió de inmediato.

Lisbon: "La menstruación."

Jane: "Si… yo… no sé cómo hablarle de eso."

Lisbon: "No te preocupes. Hablare con ella."

Jane suspiro: "Gracias."

Lisbon: "Tranquilo, Jane. No es el fin del mundo."

Jane: "Mmm.." Enarco las cejas.

XXX

Justo como el prometió, buscó a Mónica a Malibu para que pasaran el fin de semana de cumpleaños juntas.

Fueron al cine, al parque, a la playa. Lisbon las acompaño. Tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad hablo con ella.

Lisbon: "Y como va todo?"

Stella: "Bien."

Lisbon: "Te ves diferente. Estas más bonita, mas radiante. Soy yo, o estas arreglándote más. Ahh?" Le sonrió.

Stella: "Me gusta un chico."

Lisbon: "Oh.. que bien." Esto en realidad Lisbon no se lo esperaba, pero bueno, era algo normal para su edad.

Stella: "Patrick se preocupa demasiado por mí. Y yo quiero ser una mujer independiente."

Lisbon: "Oh… eso suena muy bien, solo que las cosas deben ser paso a paso. Sin apresurarse. Todo tiene su tiempo. Entiendes eso?"

Stella: "Si, lo entiendo."

Lisbon vio que Monica se acercaba.

Lisbon: "Bueno, hablamos después con más calma. Tenemos esta conversación pendiente. Ok?"

Stella: "Ok."

La noche del domingo, Mónica y Stella se entretuvieron con juegos de mesa y hablando largo rato. Estaba lloviendo fuerte y no había mucho que hacer porque hubo apagones de luz por tormenta eléctrica. Se acostaron a dormir cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. No paso largo rato que Stella cayo sentada en la cama, asustada, temblando y mirando a todos lados. Monica no había conciliado el sueno y se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

Monica: "Estas bien?"

Stella: "Si, solo fue un sueño."

Monica: "Ok."

Stella: "Demasiado real. Es la cuarta vez que me pasa."

Monica: "Que sueñas?"

Stella: "Que estoy aquí en mi cama, durmiendo normal y entra un hombre vestido de negro completamente con un cuchillo en mano lleno de sangre. También veo una cara pintada en la pared con sangre."

Monica: "Terrorífico."

Stella: "La primera vez se lo dije a Patrick, se preocupo mucho. Incluso se quedo aquí a dormir conmigo. Yo se lo pedí, pero creo que si no lo hubiese hecho se hubiese quedado como quiera."

Monica: "Vaya. No le dices papa todavía?"

Stella: "Pues, se lo he dicho pocas veces, pero no es que no lo quiera. Lo quiero mucho. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo, aunque a veces me saca de sitio, como todo. Es sobreprotector. Por eso no he querido contarle que he tenido el sueño en varias ocasiones. Sabes que mas veo?"

Monica: "Que?"

Stella: "Veo que la pared se hace pedazos luego."

Monica: "Que tal si buscamos en internet? Eso yo hago cuando tengo sueños raros. Busco sus significados en internet. No hay luz, pero mi laptop tiene batería completa."

Stella: "Vamos."

Las chicas abrieron la laptop y buscaron significados de sueños. Monica tecleo "pared".

Monica: "Si está en ruinas revela miedo y desconsuelo."

Monica tecleo "asesino".

Monica: "Se encuentra en peligro una persona de tu afecto."

Monica tecleo "cuchillo".

Monica: "Peligro cercano y amenazante: peleas, resentimientos graves, odios y celos."

Stella: "Que cosa más rara. Como buscar la cara en la pared?"

Monica tecleo algunas palabras: "Cara ensangrentada, dibujo cara en pared, sangre en pared." Para sorpresa de las chicas encontraron una página titulada: "Red John: el asesino en serie." En donde a un lado de ella estaba la misma cara con la que Stella había soñado."

Stella: "Esa es!"

Monica: "Esa?"

Stella: "Si!"

Monica: "Uy." Monica tecleo encima del enlace. A continuación comenzó a leer.

Monica: "Red John es un asesino en serie que ha matado 16 mujeres y 8 hombres. Parte de su modus operandi es dibujar una cara sonriente con la sangre de la víctima. También pinta las uñas de su víctima con su propia sangre…. Blablablá…. " Luego de unos segundos de leer baboserías, Monica abrió la boca y puso su mano derecha en ella.

Stella: "Que pasa? Que encontraste?"

Monica trago antes de comenzar a leer: "Dos de sus víctimas más famosas han sido la señora esposa y la pequeña hija del psíquico Patrick Jane. Al este asistir a un programa de televisión y hablar sobre Red John, desato su furia. Lo que hizo que el asesino les arrebatara a su familia por venganza."

Stella se quedo atónita mirando la pantalla de la laptop de su hermanastra. Las dos se quedaron sin palabras. Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos y ninguna hablaba.

Stella le arrebato la computadora a Monica de las manos y tecleo en el buscador: "Familia Patrick Jane."

Bajo una foto de periódico en la que aparecían él, una mujer de cabellos castaños y una niña pequeña. Al lado de esta decía: "Doble asesinato por parte de Red John. Familia Jane: Madre e hija asesinadas."

Monica: "Te pareces mucho a esa niña!"

Stella: "Si."

Monica: "Estas bien?"

Stella: "Si."

Se levanto del suelo y fue a su cama. Se acostó hacia la pared y se arropo. Monica cerró la laptop con cautela. Se levanto, se acerco a Stella y se sentó a su lado.

Monica: "Seguro que lo estás?"

Stella: "Yo jamás voy a ser su hija."

Monica: "Que? Eres su hija."

Stella se volteo: "Si. Me refiero a que nunca voy a llenar ese vacío que él pretende que llene. No soy esa niña. Soy otra. No voy a sustituirla."

Monica: "No digas eso, Stella. El te quiere por quien eres."

Stella: "Que sabes tú? Como me pudo tener afecto desde el primer momento que me vio? Nadie puede querer a nadie desde el primer momento. Vio a esa niña en mí. No me vio a mí. No me quiere a mí. La quiere a ella."

Monica: "Estas equivocada, Stella. Tu le mostraste afecto desde el primer momento."

Stella: "Es diferente."

Monica: "Ah sí? Cuál es la diferencia."

No recibió respuesta.

Stella: "No quiero hablar más del tema."

Monica la dejo tranquila y se fue a acostar. Stella se quedo despierta durante gran parte de la madrugada pensando en lo que habían encontrado en internet. Estaba sentida, molesta. Porque Patrick no le conto nada de su familia muerta?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Al siguiente día, Jane tuvo que ir más temprano a trabajar. Había un caso nuevo registrado durante la madrugada. Así que cuando Stella le fue a reprochar, ya Jane se había ido. Se fue al colegio, pero se salió de el horas despues para ir a las oficinas del CBI.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de Jane, esperando impaciente. Necesitaba sacarse lo que tenia adentro. Estaba a punto de estallar.

El equipo llego a la oficina media hora después que Stella llego. Jane iba directo a su sofá, como siempre. Allí estaba su hija sentada, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Jane la vio y se preocupó. Se acerco a ella rápidamente.

Jane: "Stella, por que lloras? Que paso?" Se sentó justo al lado de ella, toco su mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Stella: "Nunca voy a ser ella."

Jane se desconcertó.

Jane: "De que hablas?"

Stella: "Por que nunca me hablaste de Red John? Cuando ibas a hacerlo?"

Jane se quedo sin habla. No encontraba que decirle. El equipo vio lo que estaba sucediendo y decidieron darles privacidad. Se fueron a la cocina, después de todo, nadie había desayunado aun.

Stella: "Se supone que no haya secretos entre nosotros. Yo te he contado muchas cosas de mí. En cambio tu… muy poco se de ti. Si lo que quieres es protegerme tienes que contarme todo."

Stella era una niña muy madura para su edad y eso Jane lo sabía. También sabía que en algún momento iba a suceder esto.

Jane: "Lo siento, Stella…"

Stella: "Nunca voy a ser tu otra hija, Patrick. Nunca voy a ocupar su lugar." No pudo aguantar las lágrimas y su rostro cambio de tristeza a enojo.

Jane: "Esa nunca fue mi intención."

Stella: "Claro que sí. Me viste a mí y viste a tu otra hija. No me digas que no fue así."

En cierto modo, Stella tenía razón. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un momento. Hubo un silencio incomodo. Ella se levanto y se fue de la oficina llorando. El se paso las manos por su cabello.

Jane: "Stella! Detente. Tenemos que hablar."

Se levanto y la siguió. La niña se volvió y casi le grito.

Stella: "Ah sí? Ahora? De qué? Porque no parece que tengas intensiones de hablarme de lo que yo quiero escuchar."

Salió de las oficinas del CBI seguida por él.

Jane: "Oye, detente ahí señorita."

Varios agentes se volvían a mirar lo que sucedía. Ella cruzo la calle furiosa sin mirar a ambos lados. Un chico venia conduciendo distraído hablando por el celular. Jane se percato y le grito a su hija. El joven, al ver a la niña en frente de el, soltó el celular y trato de frenar.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Aun cuando Stella hubiese intentado moverse hacia la acera, no habría dado tiempo para no recibir el impacto del auto.

La niña fue golpeada en sus piernas por la parte delantera del auto y cayó sobre el bonete. Al chico frenar, ella resbalo y cayó al suelo en frente del auto.

Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de Jane. Corrió hacia su hija. Varias personas que estaban allí presenciaron todo. Una de ellas llamo al 911. Jane cayó de rodillas en frente de su hija. Estaba boca abajo inconsciente. Jane no vio sangre en ningún lado. Solo un moretón en el lado izquierdo del rostro de Stella.

Adentro en las oficinas del CBI, supieron del accidente. Cuando escucharon que había sido una jovencita se miraron entre sí. Lisbon se levanto de su escritorio y salió junto con los chicos. "Dios, solo espero que no sea ella." Pensó.

Salieron afuera y vieron a Jane arrodillado en medio de la calle junto a la niña. El joven que conducía el vehículo, se bajo. Tenía sus manos en la cabeza. Estaba muy asustado. Llamo a sus padres y a la policía.

Lisbon corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia Jane. Se agacho detrás de el y lo agarro por el pecho para atraerlo hacia si colocando su espalda en el pecho de ella.

Lisbon: "No la muevas. Jane… calma. La ambulancia viene en camino, ok?"

Jane: "Esta inconsciente… esta inconsciente." Dijo desesperado.

Lisbon: "Si.. si.. calma." Le dijo casi en el oído. Miro hacia atrás haciéndole una mueca a los chicos a que se acercaran. Cho fue al lado de la niña y comprobó su pulso.

Cho: "Tranquilo, Jane. Estará bien."

Jane miro a Cho sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Lisbon, pero esta le retenía con un poco de fuerza e intentaba calmarlo hablándole de muy cerca. Rigsby hizo espacio entre las personas para que la ambulancia pudiera pasar.

XXX

Van Pelt se acerco al joven.

Van Pelt: "Como te llamas?

El chico miro aturdido a Van Pelt: "Steve" Luego añadió: "Ella estará bien? Juro que no la vi! Dios! Su papa me va a matar, y los míos también!"

Van Pelt: "Que edad tienes?"

Steve: "16"

Van Pelt: "Tienes licencia?"

El chico saco su licencia de su billetera y la entrego a Van Pelt.

Steve: "Lo siento, lo siento tanto." Dijo casi llorando.

Van Pelt: "A ver si con esta aprendes a no usar el teléfono celular mientras vas conduciendo."

XXX

Rigsby y Cho tomaron a Jane y lo alejaron un poco de Stella.

Jane: "No.. no, déjenme con ella." Decía intentando zafarse.

Lisbon se paro en frente de el.

Lisbon: "Jane, mírame."

El no la miraba. Se limitaba a ver como los paramédicos volteaban a su pequeña, le tomaban los signos y acercaban la camilla.

Lisbon: "Jane.. Mírame!" El la miro. "Tienes que darles espacio a los paramédicos. Ellos están aquí para ayudarla. Tú no eres medico, ni yo, ni nadie de los que está aquí. Deja que hagan su trabajo." El asintió.

Subieron a Stella a la ambulancia y cerraron las puertas.

Lisbon: "Te vas en la camioneta conmigo. Este muy nervioso para irte en la ambulancia junto con ella. Iremos detrás, llegaremos junto con ellos, está bien?"

Jane no respondió.

Lisbon: "Jane?" Dijo con suma preocupación.

Jane: "Esta bien."

Jane se subió a la camioneta con Lisbon. Iban detrás de la ambulancia. El iba callado mirando hacia el frente. Lisbon tomo su mano izquierda, entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, y lo miro.

Lisbon: "Todo estará bien."


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Hightowe: "Halo?"

Lisbon: "Jefa, pido autorización para quedarme en el hospital durante el día de hoy con Jane."

Hightower: "Mmm.. como está la niña?"

Lisbon: "Aun no sabemos nada, jefa."

Hightower: "Bien quedate con el, pero solo hasta que se sepa la condición de ella."

Lisbon: "Esta bien, jefa." Dijo. Cerro el teléfono molesta.

XXX

Lisbon: "Vamos a comer algo." Dijo sentándose al lado de Jane, quien se encontraba en la última silla de la sala de espera de emergencias, la cual está pegada a la pared.

Jane: "No tengo hambre." Dijo sin mirarla.

Lisbon: "Ya es más del medio día y ni siquiera has desayunado."

Jane se volvió hacia ella: "Como quieres que coma si no he sabido nada?"

Lisbon: "Esta en sala de operaciones. Solo hay que esperar. Jane… si quieres cuidar a tu hija, necesitas estar fuerte. Necesitas comer. Te vas a enfermar y va a ser peor."

Jane suspiro.

Lisbon: "Vamos. No te voy a dejar tranquilo hasta que no comas algo."

Tomo su mano y se levanto. Lo halo un poco. El la miro.

Lisbon: "Estas buscando que te arrastre por todo emergencias. Sabes que lo hare." Dijo sonriéndole un poco.

El se levanto y fueron tomados de la mano a la cafetería. Allá encontraron a Rigsby sentado en una de las mesas comiéndose un sándwich.

Rigsby: "Acabamos de llegar." Dijo refiriéndose a Van Pelt y a él. "Iba a ir primero a preguntar pero es que tenía mucha hambre…" Dijo con la boca llena y algo curioso al ver que Jane y Lisbon estaban tomados de la mano.

A Jane no le importo la expresión de Rigsby, pero a Lisbon si y soltó la mano de Jane.

Lisbon: "Aun no sabemos nada. Vinimos a comer algo."

Rigsby: "ok."

Durante el almuerzo, apareció por detrás de Jane Steve, el chico responsable del accidente. Sus padres lo habían llevado al hospital para que viera el estado de la niña y para que se disculpara con ella y con su padre.

Steve: "Señor Jane."

Jane se volteo y vio a Steve. El chico se veía muy preocupado y arrepentido. Estaba cabizbajo.

Jane: "No te voy a pegar. Puedes mirarme a los ojos."

El chico lo miro.

Steve: "Siento mucho todo esto. No fue mi intención…"

Jane: "Esta bien."

Vio que un hombre se acerco por la espalda del chico. Debía ser el padre.

Padre de Steve: "Señor Jane, sentimos todo esto. Esperamos que se recupere muy pronto su hija. Como personas responsables que somos, nos haremos cargo de los gastos que no cubra el plan medico."

Jane lo observo detenidamente.

Jane: "No se preocupe. No lo voy a demandar. Los accidentes pasan." Se limito a decir moviendo el sorbeto en el vaso de refresco.

El padre de Steve se quedo callado por un momento y luego reacciono.

Padre de Steve: "Cualquier cosa que necesiten. Estamos disponibles." Dijo apretando el hombro de su hijo. El chico se estremeció algo.

Jane lo noto.

Jane: "Bien." Espero unos segundos. "No tiene que golpear a su hijo para demostrarle quien manda."

Lisbon y Rigsby se miraron. El hombre se quedo atontado y se retiro.

Van Pelt llego a la cafetería y se dirigió rápidamente a Jane.

Van Pelt: "Procuran por ti en el counter de emergencias."

Jane se levanto y se dirigió allá. Lisbon fue detrás. Jane vio al médico y rápido le hablo.

Jane: "Como esta mi hija?"

Dr. Gregory: "Esta estable. Consiente por cierto. Muy alerta. Hicimos un CT-Scan en la cabeza y todo está en orden."

Jane: "La pierna?"

Dr. Gregory: "Fue una fractura compuesta, pero pudimos sobrellevarla muy bien. La vamos a tener internada unos días. Va a tener que estar con yeso alrededor de dos meses."

Jane: "Puedo verla?"

Dr. Gregory: "Están pasándola a cuarto. Tan pronto esté listo todo, la enfermera le avisara."

Jane asintió: "Gracias."

Lisbon lo tomo por el brazo.

Lisbon: "Viste? Te dije que todo estaría bien. Ya puedes estar más tranquilo."

XXX

Cuando Jane entro al cuarto, vio a Stella con sus ojos cerrados. Sabía que fingía estar dormida, como tantas veces el lo ha hecho. Acerco la silla a su cama y se sentó.

Jane: "Lo siento, cariño."

No hubo respuesta.

Jane: "Yo sé que no te he dicho muchas cosas. Y es que ni siquiera las he hablado conmigo mismo. Lo único que puedo decirte con seguridad es que te amo con toda mi alma. Jamás he pensado que seas la sustitución de mi otra pequeña. Las dos son únicas. Son mis dos bebes." Se quedo en silencio por unos minutos. "Ella tenía 4 años cuando murió. Si estuviera con vida, tendría 10 años. Cometí un error… un grave error que hizo que se fueran para siempre, ella y su mama. Todavía pago el precio por eso. No te había dicho nada porque siento vergüenza de quien fui y no quería que sintieras lo mismo de mi.. aunque obviamente lo ibas a saber algún día. No sé como lo supiste… lo siento. Ojala hubiese tenido las agallas de decírtelo yo antes." Hubo otro rato de silencio. "Sé que estas despierta y que me estas escuchando."

Stella abrió los ojos.

Stella: "Ya acabaste?"

Jane: "No tengo nada más que añadir por ahora."

Stella: "No me hablaste de Red John. Debiste haberme dicho algo de el. Sigo soñando con el."

Jane: "Porque no me lo dijsite?"

Stella: "Porque no me contaste?"

Jane: "Quería mantenerte alejada de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el."

Stella: "Tendrías que mantenerme alejada de ti."

Eso fue un choque fuerte para Jane.

Stella: "Podemos seguir esta conversación después? No tengo ganas de hablar de eso por ahora. En realidad, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo ahora."

El asintió sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. La miro.

Jane: 'El chico del auto está afuera."

Stella: "Si? Dile que pase."

Jane: "Quieres hablar con él?"

Stella : "Yep."

Jane se levanto y salio de la habitación. Miro al chico que estaba sentado en una de las sillas. Se acerco a él.

Jane: "Mi hija quiere verte." Dijo un poco brusco.

El chico se levanto y fue al cuarto de Stella. Lisbon se sento al lado de Jane.

Lisbon: "Todo bien?"

Jane: "Es increíble que quiera hablar con el chico que la golpeo y no conmigo."

Lisbon: "Dale tiempo…. Lucia ya sabe?"

Jane: "Si, dijo que se quedaría con ella esta noche."

Lisbon: "Bien, así puedes descansar. Hable con Hightower. Me dejo quedar aquí solo hasta que supiera de Stella. Así que tendré que irme, después de verla un momento claro."

Jane: "Esta bien. Gracias."

Van Pelt y Rigsby se acercaron.

Van Pelt: "Como esta?"

Jane: "Mejor de lo que esperaba."

Van Pelt: "Que bueno."

Lisbon: "Chicos, váyanse. Si Hightower se entera de que están aquí y no en el caso, me va a matar. Vienen más tarde."

Los chicos asintieron.

Rigsby: "Nos vemos Jane."

Jane asintió.

Steve salió de la habitación mucho más tranquilo y relajado. Se acerco a Jane.

Steve: "Gracias por permitirme entrar."

Jane lo miro y le sonrió un poco. El chico se fue.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?" Dijo mirando a Jane.

Jane: "Si. Aunque debí haber golpeado al padre aunque hubiese sido solo por desahogo."

Lisbon: "Voy a entrar a ver a Stella."

Jane: "Adelante."

XXX

Lisbon entro a la habitación y Stella se alegro al verla.

Stella: "Hola."

Lisbon: "Hola. Te ves bien."

Stella: "Estoy aburrida. Espero tener visitas así de seguido para tener a quien molestar."

Lisbon le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Lisbon: "Por hoy no creo que tengas mas ninguna… por lo menos hasta por la noche. Jane se quedara hasta que llegue Lucia. Y creo que Van Pelt y Rigsby vendrán… Cho, aun no lo sé, pero cualquier cosa le diré que te traiga un libro de esos que el lee que se que te gustan."

Stella: "Okey!"

Lisbon: "Tu papa está muy triste. Se culpa por lo que paso. No crees que tomaste las cosas un poco a lo brusco?"

Stella se quedo mirándola por un momento. Como estudiándola.

Lisbon: "Que? Hay algo con mi pelo?" Se toco su cabello alisado.

Stella sonrió.

Stella: "No, tu cabello está muy lindo hoy. Tu estas enamorada de él."

Lisbon: "De donde sacas eso?" Dijo algo nerviosa.

Stella: "Por la forma en la que hablas de el. Por cómo te arreglas cuando vamos a salir y el está presente y por cómo se miran a veces."

Lisbon: "Por cómo nos miramos?"

Stella: "Tessy, conmigo no tienes que fingir. Yo se que te gusta mucho Patrick."

Lisbon: "Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay."

Stella: "Sip, lo mismo le dices a él en los casos y resulta que él tiene la razón. Vamos! Admítelo! Admite que es lindo! Además yo se que tu también le gustas a él."

Lisbon: "Ah sí?"

Stella: "Claro. He visto como otras chicas intentan coquetearle y el sonríe pero hasta ahí. Contigo no, contigo siempre va un poco mas alla."

Lisbon: "Stella no digas esas cosas."

Stella: "Pero si es cierto! Hasta tu equipo se da cuenta… Admítelo, es sexy. Pero qué mujer no lo miraría?... si es que es tan lindo… hasta Monica lo mira de reojo de pies a cabeza."

Lisbon: "Stella!"

Stella: "No sabes cuánto disfruto molestarte." Dijo entre carcajadas. "Estas sonrojada! Me gustas como mamá."

Lisbon se quedo pasmada.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Lisbon: "Si estas tan de buen humor… porque Jane salió tan abatido de aquí? Stella, no seas así con él. El ha vuelto a nacer, ha vuelto a vivir desde que llegaste a su vida. No es el mismo. El era…"

Stella: "… un hombre vacio. Lo sé. Lo note cuando lo vi por primera vez."

Lisbon: "Si."

Stella: "Conociste a su familia?"

Lisbon: "No, no la conocí."

Stella: "Debió haberme dicho."

Lisbon: "No se sentía preparado. El nunca ha hablado de eso con nadie."

Stella: "Yo sé."

Jane abrió un poco la puerta del cuarto.

Jane: "Permiso. Hightower te llama."

Lisbon lo miro.

Lisbon: "Voy ahora." Jane se acerco a la cama con las manos en los bolsillos. Lisbon miro a Stella y le sonrió. "Recupérate pronto. No le hagas la vida imposible a las enfermeras." Dijo luego mirando a Jane.

Jane le dedico una sonrisa suave y forzada. Ella se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

Jane: "Lisbon, llámenme si me necesitan."

Lisbon: "Estaremos bien."

Jane asintió.

La tarde fue una tortura para Jane. Su hija no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento y él se quedo pensando en el pasado.

XXX

Cho: "Como esta ella?"

Lisbon: "Bien. No hubo trauma en la cabeza. Solo algunos moretones y bueno, la pierna, que tendrá que estar con yeso por un tiempo. Llévale un libro."

Cho: "Bien.… Jane?"

Lisbon: "Bien, según el."

XXX

Por la noche, Van Pelt fue sola al hospital, Rigsby se tuvo que quedar en la oficina con Cho terminando unas cosas.

Stella: "Y tu chico?"

Van Pelt: "Mi chico? Está en la oficina."

Stella: "Se siguen viendo, verdad?"

Van Pelt sonrió: "Eres igual a Jane."

Stella: "Nop. El tiene cosas que no quiere aceptar. Yo sí." Dijo confundiendo a Van Pelt.

Van Pelt: "Que cosas?"

Stella sonrió: "Quieres saber? Te encanta lo oculto, no es así?"

Van Pelt: "Bueno…. Yo respeto mucho lo oculto. Tengo una prima vidente."

Stella: "Interesante."

Van Pelt: "Como supiste de la familia de Jane?"

Stella: "La vi." Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Van Pelt: "Las viste? Hablaste con ellas?" Dijo con curiosidad.

Stella: "Las vi por internet, chica!" Exclamo. "De que otra manera las voy a ver?" Reía para sus adentros.

Van Pelt: "Ah… Claro." Dijo avergonzándose un poco.

Stella: "Kimball no va a venir a verme, verdad?"

XXX

Cho: "Para que juegue con mi mente como lo hace con Lisbon y como debe estar haciéndolo ahora con Van Pelt? No, está bien."

Rigsby se rio: "Oh, por favor."

Cho: "No la has visto? Es a Jane y lo vuelve loco."

Rigsby: 'En eso tienes razón." Dijo jugando con un lápiz de su escritorio.

XXX

Pasaron unos días y Stella salió del hospital. Le dieron las opciones de muletas o silla de ruedas, obviamente escogió las muletas. Aunque le dolía un poco a ella no le gustaba demostrarlo. Quería demostrar que era fuerte y que cosas así no la quebrantarían por nada del mundo.

Jane intento hablarle nuevamente en varias ocasiones y ella se rehusó. Le busco la vuelta de diferentes maneras hasta que se canso. Ella lo quería, pero seguía enojada. Cosas de adolescentes. Solo se hablaban lo necesario. Eso a él le dolía y ella lo sabía. Solo lo quería hacer sufrir un poco y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

XXX

Semanas después, una mañana de un lunes, Jane entro a la oficina de Lisbon y se sentó en la silla en frente del escritorio de ella.

Jane: "Cuéntame."

Lisbon: "Que quieres que te cuente?"

Jane: "Lo que has hablado con mi hija!"

Lisbon: "Un momento, Jane. Baja tus revoluciones. No hemos hablado mucho así que vas a tener que esperar. Además, no esperes que te lo cuente todo. Hay cosas que no necesitas saber."

Jane abrió la boca para protestar, pero sabía que Lisbon tenía razón. Volvió a respirar profundo y se quedo callado en frente de ella. Paso su mano por su cuello. Estaba tenso.

Lisbon: "Se que estas preocupado, pero debes coger las cosas con más calma. Vas a hacer que se aleje de ti mas, en vez de que se acerque."

Jane: "No me habla. Que más lejos la puedo tener?"

Lisbon le sonrió levemente. Se puso de pie y camino detrás de el. Jane frunció el ceño sin mirar atrás. Ella coloco sus manos en los hombros de él y comenzó a masajearlo. Eso era algo que Jane no esperaba, pero aun así cerró los ojos y lo disfruto.

Así estuvieron alrededor de un minuto hasta que Hightower entro de improvisto.

Hightower: "Agente Lisbon…"

Llevaba una carpeta en sus manos y cuando vio la escena que tenía en frente enarco las cejas. Lisbon aparto rápidamente las manos de los hombros de Jane y este se volteo y mostro a Hightower su mejor sonrisa. Se levanto de la silla.

Jane: "Buen día."

Hightower: "Buen día, Patrick." Dijo sonriéndole sin enseñar sus dientes.

Jane: "Las dejo."

Camino hacia la puerta de la oficina y Hightower lo siguió con el rabillo del ojo. Jane cerró la puerta tras él. Hightower miro ahora a Lisbon.

Hightower: "Que fue eso?"

Lisbon tartamudeo: "Nada. El se sentía tenso…"

Hightower: "No me pareció nada tenso."

Lisbon: "Es muy buen actor."

Hightower: "Ya veo.."

_XXX_

Jane se fue al sofá. Estiro su cuello hacia los lados y se acostó boca arriba cruzando los brazos y mirando al techo como casi siempre. Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Cho: "Tenso?"

Jane: "Algo."

Cho: "Todo sigue igual?"

Jane: "Yep.."

XXX

Basto un día de susto para Stella, como el que paso el con ella cuando sucedió el accidente, para darse cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos.

Ese día, el caso que le toco al equipo fue uno de los más difíciles para Jane. Lo resolvió, pero salió de la oficina con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Se despidió de los chicos y se fue a su apartamento. Lucia lo vio.

Lucia: "Se siente mal?"

Jane: "Estoy grave, y Stella?"

Lucia: "Esta durmiendo ya."

Jane: "Bien. Buenas noches, Lucia."

Lucia: "Buenas noches, Patrick."

Jane entro al cuarto de su hija y la vio. Estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta de que ella fingía estar dormida como en otras ocasiones. Se sentó en la cama a su lado y la contemplo por un momento. Luego se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en la frente. Se levanto y se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto de Stella, ella abrió los ojos y miro a la puerta extrañada. Noto que Jane se sentía mal. "Mal día." Pensó. Se volteo del otro lado y se quedo dormida.

Jane entro a su habitación. Mientras iba caminando se quito sus zapatos, su chaqueta, su chaleco. Los coloco al lado de la mesita de noche. Fue al baño y se miro al espejo. No reconoció al hombre que vio reflejado en el. Se veía desgastado, cansado y agobiado. Necesitaba algo para el dolor de cabeza y para dormir. Abrió el botiquín y observo los diferentes medicamentos. Casi ni los miro bien. Solo quería dormir y dejar de sentir el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenia que no lo dejaba ni observar bien. "Maldita migraña. Hace mucho que no me daba." Pensó. Así que tomo dos potes. Salió del baño y los coloco en la mesita de noche. Busco un vaso de agua y regreso. Saco la dosis correcta de cada uno de los medicamentos y se las bebió. Se quito la camisa y la tiro a un lado. Ni ganas sentía de darse un baño. La migraña lo tenía con náuseas. Se acostó boca abajo en la cama. Pasaron varios minutos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

XXX

Stella despertó sobresaltada. Tenía el corazón en la garganta. No había soñado nada, pero despertó con una sensación de que algo andaba mal. Se levanto como pudo de la cama. Busco las muletas y salió de su habitación. Miro el pasillo. Camino hacia el cuarto de Jane. Toco la puerta.

Stella: "Puedo entrar?"

No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar.

Stella: "Por favor, Patrick."

Nada. Noto que la puerta estaba sin seguro. Así que la abrió. Vio a Jane y se le acerco un poco.

Stella: "Se que son las 2 de la madrugada, pero necesito hablar contigo."

El no se movía ni daba inicios de nada.

Stella: "Patrick?" Se le acerco más. Toco su hombro izquierdo para despertarlo y noto su piel fría y húmeda. Se asusto. "Patrick?" Exclamo. Soltó las muletas y lo hamaqueó. "Hey! Despierta!" Trato de voltearlo, pero era muy pesado para ella. "Que tienes?" Le decía sin dejar de moverlo y casi llorando. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. No por segunda vez. Primero había perdido a su madre. La cual encontró muerta en su cama una mañana. No podía pasar otra vez. Miro a su alrededor. Vio su teléfono celular en la mesita de noche y lo tomo. Llamo al 911. Luego llamo a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Jane? Son las 2 de la madrugada."

Stella: "Tessy! No sé qué le pasa a papi. Vine al cuarto y no logro despertarlo. Esta frio y húmedo. No reacciona!"

Lisbon: "Que?" Lisbon se sentó en su cama. "Llamaste al 911?"

Stella: "Si, ya llame. Por favor, ven! No sé que tiene!"

Lisbon: "Ok, tranquila, linda. Voy ahora para allá." Lisbon colgó el teléfono y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. "Maldita sea, Jane! Ahora qué? "

Llego al apartamento de Jane lo más rápido que pudo.

Lisbon: "No ha llegado la ambulancia?" Pregunto a Lucia quien estaba tratando de calmar a Stella.

Lucia: "Aun no."

Lisbon se acerco a la cama rápidamente.

Lisbon: "Jane."

Lo volteo boca arriba y coloco sus dedos en el cuello de él buscando el pulso. Tiene taquicardia. Noto que las puntas de los dedos estaban algo azuladas y también sus labios. Le falta oxigeno. Noto un leve temblor en su cuerpo. "Maldición, Jane!" Decidió darle primeros auxilios en lo que llegaba la ambulancia. Inclino la cabeza de Jane hacia atrás colocando una mano sobre la frente y otra sobre la nuca. Cerró sus fosas nasales y le dio respiración boca a boca. Después de varios intentos, Lisbon se estaba desesperando. Escucho la ambulancia llegar y se alivio grandemente. Los paramédicos entraron y ella los dejo hacer su trabajo. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y vio los dos frascos de pastillas en la mesita de noche. Los tomo en las manos y los leyó.

Lisbon: "Eres un estúpido, Jane!"

Le dio el nombre de los medicamentos a los paramédicos y estos los apuntaron. Se llevaron rápidamente a Jane a la ambulancia. Stella se acerco a Lisbon mirándola muy preocupada.

Stella: "Se va a morir?"

Lisbon miro a Stella: "No." Dijo mirándola a los ojos y tratando de convencerse ella misma.

Lisbon estaba molesta con Jane. Por que diablos hacer esa estupidez? Sabía que no había pasado las mejores semanas de su vida, no había dormido ni comido bien. Estaba tenso y preocupado. Pero tenía una niña por la cual vivir! Lisbon se sintió tan culpable. Ella tenía que haber sabido que intentaría algo así. Las señales de ansiedad estaban y casi las ignoro. "Eres un imbécil, Jane." Decía enojada y con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas mientras conducía hacia el hospital. Pensaba que el hombre había intentado suicidarse cuando en realidad no era así, pero esto era algo que ella no sabía.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Estando en el hospital, Lisbon llamo a su equipo. Rigsby y Van Pelt no contestaron, así que les dejo mensaje de voz. Logro hablar con Cho y con Hightower.

Se sentó en la sala de espera impaciente.

Stella: "Es mi culpa!"

Lisbon: "No, Stella. No digas eso. Como va a ser tu culpa?"

Stella: "Estuve sin hablarle semanas! Si hablábamos era para cosas obvias o para yo reprocharle algo! Yo no quería que sucediera esto. Yo no quiero que se muera. Si yo hubiese sabido…"

Lisbon: "No tenias forma de saber."

Stella: "Claro que sí! Sé cómo se siente aunque intente no demostrarlo. Lo puedo ver en su forma de actuar, en sus movimientos, sus reacciones. Esto no lo vi. No se puede morir. El no se puede morir."

Lisbon: "Oye, mírame." Dijo buscando toda su atención. Ella la miro. "El no se va a morir, ok?"

Stella: "Como lo sabes?"

Lisbon: "El es un hombre fuerte."

Stella: "Pero cuando tú te quieres morir, e intentas hacerlo, no luchas por sobrevivir."

Lisbon se quedo mirándola sin saber que decir. Estaba igual o más preocupada que Stella. La atrajo hacia ella y la abrazo.

El doctor fue a la sala de espera. "Alguien por Patrick Jane?"

Lisbon se levanto: "Yo."

El doctor Stewart la observo y le dijo: "Bueno. El señor Jane llego por una intoxicación de medicamentos. Así que le colocamos oxigeno, un suero glucósido y una sonda gástrica para hacerle un lavado. Ha presentado convulsiones, por lo tanto vamos a darle Diazepam para ello. Está un poco delicado. Si tuviésemos que entubar… usted firmaría la orden?"

Lisbon: "Si." Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Dr Stewart: "Bien. Ahora todo depende de cómo reaccione al tratamiento. Lo mantendremos en observación. Puede pasar a verlo si desea."

Lisbon asintió. Quería entrar a ver a Jane, pero no quería que Stella viera a su padre en esas condiciones y tampoco la quería dejar sola en la sala. Lucia se quedo en la casa porque estaba muy nerviosa. Suspiro aliviada cuando vio llegar a Cho.

Lisbon: "Quédate con Stella en lo que entro a ver a Jane."

Cho: "Como esta?"

Lisbon: "Delicado según el doctor."

Cho asintió y fue a sentarse con Stella.

Lisbon entro al cuarto y vio a Jane. Tenía su nariz y su boca cubiertas con la mascarilla de oxigeno. Una sonda salía del lado izquierdo de su boca. Se acerco a él. Le toco la mano. Ahora estaba cálida y no fría como cuando lo encontró. Miro la punta de sus dedos y ya había adquirido el color. Eso la alivio. Lisbon sentía que su corazón estaba acelerado. Se seco los ojos.

Lisbon: "Por que, Jane? Por que siempre te empeñas en encerrarte en ti mismo? Nos tienes a nosotros. Me tienes a mí. Estoy para escucharte." Se acerco más y acaricio sus rizos rubios. "Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre lo voy a estar. Siempre te voy a salvar." Dijo recordando el día en el que estuvieron encerrados en aquel contenedor en el cual el dijo esas mismas palabras. "No sabes lo que está sufriendo Stella. Ella te ama. Tienes que levantarte de aquí por ella. En qué diablos estabas pensando?" Dijo ahora molesta.

Se quedo al lado de el un momento. Luego salió y se acerco a Cho y a Stella.

Lisbon: "Stella, te voy a llevar a tu casa. Vendremos mas tarde."

Stella: "No. Yo quiero verlo."

Lisbon: "No es buena idea, linda. El tiene que descansar."

Stella: "Tu lo viste! Yo quiero verlo! Por que no quieres que lo vea?" La miro furiosa.

Lisbon no contesto y miro a Cho.

Stella: "Esta bien, está bien. Lo veré mañana a primera hora, ok?" Miro su reloj. "Oh… ya es primera hora! Son las 6:30 de la mañana y no lo he visto desde las 2. Permiso."

Se dirigió al cuarto de observación, pero la enfermera no la dejo pasar. Así que tuvo que resignarse a verlo desde afuera. "Lo siento, papá." Dijo con las manos en el cristal.

XXX

Lisbon llevo a Stella al apartamento y la dejo con Lucia. Luego fue a su casa, se dio una ducha y fue al trabajo.

Van Pelt se acerco a ella preocupada.

Van Pelt: "Como esta Jane? Vimos el mensaje por la mañana. Osea… vi el mensaje."

Lisbon miro a Van Pelt con el ceño fruncido: "Esta con oxigeno, sueros y sonda."

Van Pelt: "Estara bien?"

Lisbon: "El médico me dijo que fue intoxicación de medicamentos. Que esta delicado."

Van Pelt: "Que pudo haber tomado?"

Lisbon sabía muy bien que medicamentos había ingerido. Un medicamento muy fuerte para el dolor de cabeza y un antidepresivo, pero no quiso darle los detalles a Van Pelt.

Lisbon: "En realidad, no me dijeron mucho.

XXX

Durante la tarde, Lisbon fue al hospital. Para su sorpresa, encontró a Stella en el cuarto dormida en el costado izquierdo de Jane, quien se veía dormido como un bebe. Ya no tenía la sonda. Se la habían retirado.

Lisbon se acerco a Stella y la despertó con suavidad. Ella levanto la vista y se encontró con Lisbon.

Lisbon: "No deberías estar dormida encima de el."

Stella: "Lo siento. No me di cuenta."

Lisbon: "Le quitaron la sonda."

Stella: "Sip."

Lisbon: "Eso es bueno."

Lisbon halo otra silla y la acerco a la cama. La coloco al lado de la de Stella.

Lisbon: "Como estas tu?"

Stella: "Bien. El estará bien."

Lisbon: "Te lo dije."

XXX

Jane sintió despertar de un sueno muy profundo, pero aun no había abierto sus ojos. Escucho voces a lo lejos, ruido de maquinas, frio.. olor a.. alcohol? Sintio que algo tapa su boca y su nariz. Movio la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, donde escuchaba las voces. Con su mano, saco la mascarilla de su cara colocándola en el cuello y abrió los ojos encontrando a dos hermosas mujeres a su lado. Intento habla$$rles.

Jane: "Que…"

Ellas lo escucharon y se levantaron rápidamente.

Stella: "Papi! Al fin despertaste!"

Stella casi se le acuesta encima para abrazarlo. El recibió el abrazo y se lo devolvió. Miro a sus lados aturdido.

Lisbon: "Gracias a Dios. No sabes el susto que nos hiciste pasar."

Jane: "Ah?"

Lisbon se altero: "Eres un…." Luego casi se tiene que morder la lengua porque Stella estaba presente y no podía decir la palabra que quería decir en frente de ella.

Jane: "Que paso? Estoy..." Dijo con voz ronca.

Lisbon: "Estas en el hospital, Jane."

Jane se quedo mirando a Lisbon confundido.

Jane: "En el hospital? Por qué? " Seguía ronco. Trato de aclarar la garganta, pero le dolía.

Lisbon: "Casi te mueres!"

Jane estaba más confundido todavía. No entendía nada. Estaba hospitalizado con sueros y oxigeno y no sabía el por qué.

Jane: "Que me perdí?"

Ahora Lisbon estaba tan confundida como él.

Lisbon: "Stella, nos puedes dejar solos un momento?"

Stella la miro molesta, pero luego suavizo su cara: "Esta bien, pero no me lo gastes, que quiero hablar con él."

Lisbon: "Ok."

Stella tomo sus muletas y salió de la habitación.

Lisbon: "Jane, tu hija te encontró en casi estado de shock en tu cama. Si no llego yo a darte los primeros auxilios y la ambulancia no estuvieses vivo. Jane, por que lo hiciste?"

Jane se quedo mirándola tratando de recordar. Luego cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Jane: "Diablos."

Lisbon: "Que? Jane, nos tienes a nosotros. Me tienes a mí. Tienes a tu hija! Por que tienes que hacer esas locuras? En que estabas pensando?"

Se sento en la cama al lado de el mirándolo a los ojos.

Jane: "Crees que intente suicidarme?"

Lisbon: "Si!"

Jane se sentó en la cama un poco.

Jane: "No, Lisbon. Yo llegue muy cansado. Me sentía mal y solo quería dormir. Mezcle dos medicamentos que no debí haber mezclado. Yo no tome más de la dosis correcta… me equivoque al mezclarlos. Hice un veneno sin darme cuenta. Diablos."

Lisbon: "No fue intencional?"

Jane: "No… Yo no haría eso. No soy tan idiota… Si me fuese a suicidar, lo haría con un arma o algo que me matara casi la instante, por Dios, no con pastillas."

Lisbon no pudo controlar el impulso y lo abrazo.

Lisbon: "Dios mío. No vuelvas a hacer eso."

Jane: "Lo siento. No quería causar esto." Susurro aun estando en sus brazos.

Se separaron un poco para verse cara a cara. Lisbon toco su mejilla y la acaricio. Sentir la piel cálida de Jane la reconfortaba de lo que había vivido en su apartamento durante la noche cuando lo encontró. No pudo contenerse más y se acerco a sus labios. Los beso suavemente. El acepto el beso sin ningún problema. Ella beso el labio inferior de Jane mientras metía sus manos dentro de sus rizos. Encontró su lengua y jugo un poco con ella. Fue un beso suave, algo largo, lleno de amor, que sin darse cuenta ambos lo fueron haciendo intenso. Hasta que Jane reacciono.

Jane: "Lisbon…" susurro entre besos. "Me estoy quedando sin aire."

Lisbon aparto su cara de la de el. Y lo miro.

Lisbon: "Lo siento…"

Lisbon tomo la mascarilla que se encontraba a su lado y lo ayudo a colocársela. Lo ayudo a recostarse. El cerró los ojos y trato de respirar.

Jane: "Maldita sea." Sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Ella también sonrío.

Lisbon: "Descansa. Tendremos tiempo para eso."


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Stella: "Hola" Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos de la parte de atrás de sus jeans.

Jane: "Hola nena."

Stella se sentó en la cama al lado de Jane.

Jane: "Deberías estar en el colegio."

Stella ignoro el comentario: "Mira yo se que te he hecho la vida imposible en estas semanas…"

Jane: "Stella…"

Stella: "No, espérate. Déjame terminar." Dijo casi llorando. "Yo no quiero que nada te pase. Yo siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho pasar y te pido perdón por eso. Has sido… muy tolerante conmigo y…"

Jane: "Oh… cállate. Ven acá."

Stella abrazo a Jane colocando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras el dejaba descansar su mentón en su cabeza.

Stella: "Te quiero."

Jane: "Yo también."

Stella: "Yo no sé que mas decir."

Jane: "No tienes que hacerlo."

Stella levanto la cabeza y lo miro: "Cuando vas a salir de aquí?"

Jane: "Más pronto de lo que crees." Sonrió.

Stella: "Vas a hacer rabiar a todos? Algo escuche de Tessy."

Jane rio: "Bueno… no necesariamente."

Stella: "No lo hagas. Tienes que ponerte bien."

Jane: "Estoy bien."

Stella: "Nop, no lo estas todavía. Tienes fiebre."

Jane: "No tengo fiebre."

Stella: "Claro que sí. Mira tus labios." Toco sus mejillas. "Estas caliente. No te van a dejar ir así."

Jane: "Meh... Ok, me rindo."

Stella: "Siempre gano."

Jane: "No te acostumbres."

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

Stella: "Papi…" Dijo aun en el pecho de Jane.

Jane: "Mmm?" Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Stella: "Me gusta un chico."

Jane abrió los ojos.

Jane: "Aja." Dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo y natural posible. "Del colegio?" Añadió.

Stella: "No. Bueno, me gustaba uno del colegio, pero es un idiota. Te hablo de otro."

Jane enarco las cejas. "No es del colegio? Y de dónde demonios?" Pensó.

Stella: "Me imagino que piensas de donde lo conocí."

Jane: "Ujum.."

Stella: "Es Steve." Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jane: "Que?" Pregunto incrédulo.

Stella: "Si, si… Ya sé lo que me vas a decir… Me lleva 4 años…Si…. no me lleva 10. Además lo que paso no fue intencional. "

Jane: "Fue irresponsable."

Stella: "Yo cruce sin mirar."

Jane: "Si, y él iba guiando y hablando por teléfono."

Stella: "El se disculpo contigo y conmigo."

Jane suspiro.

Jane: "Se han visto?"

Stella: "No. Solo hablamos por teléfono."

Jane: "Mmmm.."

Stella: "Anda. Dale una oportunidad." Miro a Jane a los ojos.

Luego de varios segundos Jane le contesto: "Gracias por decirme."

Stella: "Eso es un sí?" Dijo con el rostro iluminado.

Jane: "Tiene que ir a casa a hablar conmigo."

Stella casi grita de la emoción: "Gracias, gracias!" Lo apretó.

Jane sonrió.

XXX

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde, Lisbon estaba en su oficina pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hacia apenas unas horas atrás. No podía retirar de su cabeza los labios de Jane en los suyos y su respiración sobre la de ella. Se sentía nerviosa y se tocaba el estomago. "Dios, esas mariposas." Se sentía como una colegiala. Se había aprovechado de la situación. "Ahora que va a suceder?" Pensaba. Se habían besado. Jamás pensó que él le correspondería el beso de esa manera. Aunque sabía que el a veces coqueteaba sutilmente con ella, no se imagino que llegarían a un beso tan dulce y tan sincero como el que se dieron. Sentía felicidad, tristeza, remordimiento… tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. "Teresa que voy a hacer contigo?" Ese hombre aun lleva su anillo de matrimonio y está comenzando una nueva vida ahora junto a su hija." Se decía ella misma.

XXX

Jane estaba en la cama tocando su anillo de bodas. Luchaba por que el sueño no lo venciera. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar.

La enfermera entro a cambiar el suero y lo vio con la mirada perdida.

Enfermera: "Patrick?"

Jane: "Si?"

Enfermera: "El médico ordeno cambiar el medicamento. Tenemos que hacer que esa fiebre baje."

El asintió.

Enfermera: "Necesitas algo?" Dijo acercándose más a él.

Jane: "No, gracias."

La enfermera se retiro del cuarto y el volvió a tocar su anillo. Cruzo los brazos y suspiro. Se sentía incapaz de retirar el anillo de bodas de su dedo. Retirarlo significaría renunciar a su venganza y el no iba a hacerlo. Podía negar a todos su amor por Lisbon, pero no podía engañarse así mismo.

XXX

Stella entro a la oficina de Lisbon, ella se sobresalto.

Stella: "Perdón por entrar sin tocar." Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lisbon: "Veo que todo va bien."

Stella: "Lo mismo digo al verte."

Stella se sentó.

Stella: "Papi me dio una oportunidad con Steve."

Lisbon: "Si?" Sigo incrédula. "Fantástico! Felicidades!"

Stella: "Gracias!"

Lisbon: "Como sigue tu padre?"

Stella: "Pues sigue con fiebre, pero le iban a cambiar los medicamentos."

Lisbon: "Ah…"

Stella: "Vas a ir a verlo otra vez, verdad? Sigues preocupada."

Lisbon: "Si, lo estoy un poco."

Stella: "Cuéntame, que paso?"

Lisbon: "Que paso de qué?"

Stella: "No te hagas."

Lisbon: "No sé a qué te refieres."

Stella: "Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Tessy… abrase a papi. Y sabes de lo que me di cuenta?"

Lisbon: "De qué?"

Stella: "De que olía a tu perfume."

Lisbon: "Mi perfume?"

Stella: "Ah ah ahhh te cache. Lo besaste, verdad?"

Lisbon estaba en shock.

Stella: "Esta bien… con la expresión me lo has confirmado. De todas maneras no necesitaba confirmación, pero quería ver tu cara. Estoy feliz, de verdad. Ya era hora! Que estabas esperando? Necesitas sacarlo de la soledad. Los dos necesitan sacarse de la soledad." Dijo la niña con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Lisbon estaba atónita. No sabía que decir ni responder. No podía creer que una jovencita de 12 años le estuviera diciendo esas cosas y menos que fuese la hija del hombre al que ama.

Stella: "Bueno, yo me voy. Tengo hambre y tareas que hacer. Cuando veas a papi, dale un beso de mi parte.. en la mejilla." Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se levanto y se fue.

Cuando Stella paso por el pasillo del CBI, Van Pelt le hablo.

Van Pelt: "Como sigue Jane?"

Stella: "Pues un poco mejor."

Van Pelt: "Que bueno."

Stella se acerco un poco.

Stella: "Seguiste mi consejo. Se están viendo a escondidas. Picarones."

Van Pelt la miro y negó con la cabeza sonriendo avergonzada.

Stella: "Los quiero, bayy!"


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

(Ojo - escena un poco kinky (caliente) al final)

Lisbon entro al cuarto y vio que Jane no tenía nada en su cara. Al fin le habían quitado el oxigeno. Estaba recibiendo el 100% de oxigeno sin ningún problema. Estaba acostado sobre su costado derecho. Parecía dormido. Se acerco y lo observo. Retiro sus rizos de su frente para tocarla. Si, aun tenía fiebre. Parecía estar profundamente dormido ya que no reacciono al contacto. Aun así decidió quedarse un tiempo. Saco de su cartera el libro de Sudoku de Jane. Se lo había llevado porque sabía que el pobre hombre se aburría. Entonces decidió abrirlo y ver los problemas que el había resuelto. Sonrió al ver que los que estaban hechos eran los más complicados.

Lisbon: "Nunca he terminado uno sencillo. Sin embargo, tú buscas siempre lo más difícil."

Jane: "Si." Susurro.

Lisbon bajo el libro y lo miro. Jane tenía los ojos un poco abiertos. Se veía cansado.

Lisbon: "Lo siento si te desperté."

Jane: "No te preocupes."

Lisbon: "Debería dejarte tranquilo. Tienes que dormir y sé que conmigo aquí…"

Jane: "Soy feliz al tenerte aquí. He tomado una decisión."

Lisbon: "Decisión? Sobre qué? Sea la que sea, Jane… podemos hablarla mañana, cuando te sientas mejor. "

Jane: "Amo despertar y lo primero que vea sea a ti. Quiero tener otra vez tus labios en los míos."

Lisbon: "Jane, no sabes lo que dices."

Jane: "Claro que lo sé. No deliro ni nada por el estilo. Te digo que te amo." Jane trato de sentarse.

Lisbon: "Que haces? No. Quédate ahí." Dijo sentándose y colocando sus manos en el pecho de él.

El paso sus manos por el cuello de Lisbon recogiendo su cabello hacia atrás.

Jane: "Una venganza no puede más que el amor que siento por ti. No te puedo dejar perder. Sería algo estúpido. Tú, mujer, ere muy especial para mí. Sé que sientes lo mismo. Sé que me amas como te amo yo a ti."

Los dos pegaron sus frentes el uno al otro.

Jane: "No sé qué decisión quieras tomar. Yo ya tome la mía." Miro a la mesita que se encuentra al lado de su cama. Ella la miro. Allí estaba su anillo de matrimonio. A Lisbon se le aguaron los ojos.

Lisbon: "Estas dispuesto…?"

Jane: "Por ti, a todo. Lo sabes."

Lisbon: "Jane… yo también te amo."

Se besaron por segunda vez. Lisbon no podía creer lo que acababan de decirse. Estaba tan feliz y nerviosa a la misma vez.

Jane: "Debería tomarme esas pastillas de vez en cuando."

Lisbon: "Idiota." Dijo entre sollozos y dándole un toquecito en el hombro.

Jane la atrajo hacia él y se fundieron en un abrazo que los hizo ser uno en ese momento.

Lisbon: "Recupérate pronto, por favor." Dijo en sus brazos y acariciando sus rizos algo húmedos.

Jane: "Tu eres mi medicina."

Lisbon aparto su cabeza del hombro de Jane y beso su mejilla dulcemente.

Lisbon: "Lo envió tu hija."

Jane tomo las mejillas de Lisbon y beso su frente.

Jane: "Yo le envió este."

Lisbon acaricio su mejilla y lo miro a los ojos con nostalgia.

Jane: "Que sucede?"

Lisbon: "Tengo miedo."

Jane: "Teresa Lisbon con miedo? De qué? No tienes nada que temer. He renunciado a mi venganza y no hay marcha atrás a eso, si es lo que te preocupa."

Lisbon: "Estas seguro?"

Jane: "Jamás lo había estado tanto como ahora…. Eso no significa que siga haciendo algunas de las mías en el trabajo de vez en cuando… no quiero perder la costumbre…"

Lisbon: "Te odio."

Jane: "Me amas."

Lisbon: "Tú y tu hija me van a volver loca."

Jane: "Mehhh… Si no lo estas hasta ahora, eres a prueba de nosotros y no sabes cuánto me alegra eso."

Lisbon: "Voy a tener que aprender a frenarla."

Jane: "Veras que serás experta en ello."

Lisbon: "Quisiera creerte."

Jane: "Yo también quisiera creerme." Dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

XXX

Pasaron dos días y al fin Jane pudo ser dado de alta. Estaba un poco más delgado, pero sin duda se había recuperado de la intoxicación. Además, eso no duraría mucho ya que lo que primero pidió al salir del hospital fue un helado de vainilla en barquilla.

El mismo día en el que salió del hospital, Jane fue a la casa de Lisbon por la noche.

Lisbon: "Jane… que haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa…."

Jane se acerco a Lisbon, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso en los labios.

Jane: "No soy Jane, soy Patrick." Dijo entre besos.

Ella lo abrazo por su cuello. Jane la llevo al sofá sin dejar de besarla e hizo que se acostara. Cayó encima de ella y la siguió besando en su boca, en su mentón en su cuello.

Lisbon: "Jane.. Espera.. Espera.." Dijo colocando sus manos en su pecho para tratar de separarlo.

El se aparto un momento y la miro.

Jane: "No te preocupes. Ya avise en casa que llegaría mas tarde."

Lisbon: "No deberíamos…"

Jane: "Por qué?"

Lisbon: "Acabas de salir del hospital."

Jane: "Y qué? Estoy bien." Dijo suavemente mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su cabello. "O es que me tienes miedo?" Añadió sonriendo pícaramente.

Lisbon: "Tenerte miedo?" Rio. "De que podría tenerte miedo?"

Jane: "De lo que te pueda llegar a hacer."

Aunque lo negara, Lisbon estaba nerviosa. Jamás había visto ese lado de Jane. Ni siquiera había pensado en el. Cada vez que se imaginaba besándolo, ella misma se bloqueaba el pensamiento concentrándose en otra cosa. Sin duda alguna, lo hacía muy bien.

Lisbon rio: "Hay Jane, por favor."

Jane: "Patrick. Ah, no me subestimes."

Dijo pasando sus manos por las caderas de Lisbon y presionando las de el con las de ella. En ese momento ella noto lo excitado que estaba. "Dios santo." Pensó ella.

Lisbon: "No te subestimo."

Jane: "Se que lo quieres tanto como yo."

Lisbon: "No es cierto."

Jane: "Mentirosa."

Lisbon: "Definitivamente, miento. Claro que deseo esto."

Esta vez ella quiso tomar la iniciativa. Quiso intentar llevar el control de la situación como siempre lo hace en su diario vivir, pero con el solo sentir los labios y las manos calientes, suaves y fuertes de su consultor sobre ella no pudo hacerlo. Se maldijo por ello.

Desabotono la camisa de Jane. El la retiro rápidamente y la hizo a un lado. Un buen cuerpo se escondía detrás de ese traje de 3 piezas.

El hizo lo mismo con la blusa de ella. Le quito su sostén y la contemplo por un momento. Ella sintió vergüenza, pero la olvido al instante de sentir como Jane besaba y acariciaba sus pechos. Lisbon cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios, pero no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Jane besó su abdomen y su ombligo y a pesar de lo excitado que estaba, fue todo un caballero. Pidió permiso para llegar más allá. A lo que obviamente ella asintió sin ningún problema.

Escucharon lluvia caer y los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Definitivamente esta iba a ser una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Jane y Lisbon pudieron disimular muy bien su relación en el CBI. Las peleas y discusiones entre ambos por los casos eran las normales de siempre, las cuales siempre terminaban en el sofá, en la ducha o en la cama de alguno de los dos.

A Stella le iba bien en el colegio y con Steve. Aunque Lisbon ya se sacaba Ases bajo la manga para frenarla, había una que otra vez que no podía con ella.

Stella: "Buen día. Dormiste bien?" Dijo mostrando esa sonrisa, la misma sonrisa del padre.

Lisbon se quedo congelada entre la sala de estar y el comedor del apartamento de Jane. Se había quedado esa noche en su casa e intento salir sin que nadie se enterase, pero no se percato que Stella estaba a las 6 de la mañana sentada en una de las sillas del comedor comiéndose una tajada de pan con jamón y queso y un buen vaso de jugo de china.

Lisbon: "Buenos días. Que haces despierta a esta hora?" Dijo acercándose un poco a ella.

Stella: "Soy madrugadora." Era una mentira. Esa noche no pudo dormir bien porque volvió a soñar con Red John. Había ido al cuarto de Jane por la madrugada, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Era extraño. Su padre siempre dejaba la puerta sin seguro por si acaso. Entonces recordó risas de ambos por la noche y volvió a su habitación. No pudo dormir nada. "Quieres desayunar conmigo?" Añadió.

Lisbon: "Tengo que ir a casa, a hacer par de cosas antes de ir a la oficina, no creo que me dé tiempo."

Stella: "Ok."

Lisbon: "Estas bien?" Dijo tratando de buscar su mirada.

Stella: "Si."

Lisbon: "No tienes nada que decirme?"

Stella negó con la cabeza mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

XXX

Un nuevo empleado había llegado al CBI. Era un hombre de unos 62 años aproximadamente, callado, atento y sonriente. Sería el mensajero. Cuando Jane se entero, no perdió la oportunidad de molestar a Lisbon. Ella estaba en la cocina preparándose algo para comer y Jane le paso por detrás muy pegado a ella. La toco por la cintura sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Jane: "Ya no veras mas al cartero. Que lastima." Le dijo al oído.

Ella se volteo y lo miro desconcertada.

Jane: "Te conozco, Lisbon." Dijo alejándose de la cocina con una taza de té en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lisbon: "Que le puedo ocultar a este hombre?"

Sin embargo había algo en ese hombre que a Jane no le cuadraba.

XXX

Stella confirmo sus sospechas. Una tarde, cuando su hija salió del colegio, fue a las oficinas del CBI para pedirle una autorización de excursión a Jane. Entro y se tropezó con el hombre.

Stella se quedo mirándolo por un instante. No le gusto para nada lo que sintió. "Lo siento." Le dijo.

El hombre le sonrió y salió de las instalaciones. Jane noto lo sucedido y observo desde el sofá. Ella entro pálida y sonriendo algo sosa.

Jane: "Estas bien, nena?"

Stella: "Si."

Jane la miro con las cejas enarcadas.

Jane: "Que paso ahí? Puedes decirme lo que sea."

Stella: "No lo sé. No me agrada ese hombre."

Jane no quiso hacerla sentir más incómoda. Desde ese momento decidió estudiarlo el tiempo que estuviese en la oficina. Por si acaso.

XXX

Jane hipnotizo a un hombre para que dijera la verdad de donde había ocultado un cadáver. El no lo había matado, pero escondió la evidencia para que no incriminaran a su esposa.

Lisbon lo agarro por el brazo y lo saco del salón de interrogatorios.

Lisbon: "Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hipnotices a los sospechosos, ni a los testigos ni a ninguno?"

Jane miro al techo y coloco su dedo pulgar en su mentón: "Mmmm…. Trescientos cuarenta y siente?"

Lisbon suspiro: "Jane… es que acaso siempre serás así?"

Jane: "Mmmmm…."

Lisbon: "No puedo contigo." Se volteo para regresar al salón. Luego volvió a voltear y lo miro. "Me has hipnotizado alguna vez contra mi voluntad?"

Jane: "No."

Lisbon se acerco: "Como supiste lo del cartero y la música que me gusta bailar cuando estoy sola, etc?"

Jane: "Recuerdas la vez que te hipnotice para saber si habías matado a…"

Lisbon: "Maldito." Se alejo enojada.

Jane: "Tenia que aprovechar la situación." Alzo la voz para que lo escuchara, luego sonrió divertido.

XXX

Pasaron unas semanas y Jane seguía estudiando al nuevo empleado. Sin embargo, no encontró nada fuera de lugar. Así sucedió con Rebecca, por tal razón no quiso bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Eran las 8:00 de la noche y había quedado en llevar a su hija a casa de una amiga donde habría una pillamada. Se acerco a la oficina de Lisbon.

Jane: "Me tengo que ir."

Lisbon levanto la mirada: "Esta bien. Buenas noches."

Jane: "Buenas noches." Espero unos segundos en la puerta.

Lisbon: "Que pasa?"

Jane: "Sigues enojada conmigo?"

Lisbon: "No. Solo tengo ganas de tirarte con lo primero que encuentre." Tomo la grapadora que estaba a su lado.

Jane: "Nos vemos mañana."

Jane se retiro. Ella soltó la grapadora con disgusto en su cara que luego se suavizo y convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa.

XXX

Jane llego a su apartamento y noto algo extraño. Lucia siempre estaba en la sala viendo la novela de las 8. Eran las 8:45 de la noche.

Jane: "Lucia?" No hubo respuesta. "Stella."

Busco un vaso de soda en la nevera y camino hacia el cuarto de su hija. Debía estar en el internet o terminando de acomodar las cosas que llevaría a casa de su amiga.

Lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. El vaso de cristal cayó de sus manos causando un estruendo que retumbo en todo el apartamento.

Encontro una carta color amarilla escrita en computadora pegada en la pared del cuarto de su hija.

Querido señor Jane:

He notado que ha vuelto a rehacer su vida y me alegro por eso. El problema es que me ha dado a entender que se ha olvidado de este viejo amigo. Como puede ser posible eso? Sé que no hablamos mucho en la velada que tuvimos, quizás eso lo desilusionó un poco. Lo lamento. No fue mi intención que fuese así. He venido para que recuerde que sigue algo pendiente entre nosotros He dejado huella para que vea que yo no olvido.

Sinceramente,

Red John

Jane puso su mano en la perilla, apoyo su frente en la puerta y su otra mano en el marco de esta. Su respiración y su corazón estaban a mil. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. El último ataque de pánico que tuvo fue hace años atrás. Ya se le había olvidado la sensación. Ni siquiera cuando vio a Red John cara a cara se sintió así. Una gota de sudor bajo por su frente. No podía hacer esto. Sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Jane: "Stella." La llamo con la voz quebrantada.

Tomo su teléfono celular de su chaqueta sin despegarse de la puerta. Marco el número 1 que es el numero de discado rápido para el teléfono de su hija. Se coloco el teléfono en el oído. Lo escucho timbrar en su oído y también escucho el ringtone dentro del cuarto de ella. Ella nunca dejaba su teléfono. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Lagrimas se escaparon y bajaron por sus mejillas. Tomo una larga bocada de aire. Camino hacia atrás hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared del pasillo. Marco el teléfono de Lisbon. Mientras este sonaba se dejo deslizar por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo. 3 timbres, 4 timbres, 5 timbres.

XXX

Lisbon aun seguía en su escritorio. Por culpa de Jane tenía que llenar mas papeles de la cuenta. Su teléfono sonó y vio la pantalla. Lo pensó para contestarlo. Lo volvió a colocar en el escritorio. Vio que seguía sonando. Suspiro y contesto.

Lisbon: "Que quieres? Se supone que ahora mismo estuviese en mi casa. En mi bañera dándome un rico baño de espuma…" Escucho sollozos al otro lado de la línea. "Que paso?" No recibía respuesta. "Jane? Patrick?"

Jane: "Red John estuvo aquí." Dijo con la voz entre cortada.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Lisbon: "Jane, Stella no está en el cuarto."

Dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá de la sala. Jane la observo. Tenía los ojos y su rostro enrojecido por aguantar las lagrimas.

Jane: "No?"

Lisbon: "No." Toco su mejilla y seco sus lágrimas con sus manos. "Tranquilo." Lisbon beso sus labios y lo abrazo. Nadie sabía en el equipo lo que había entre ellos dos. Van Pelt se asombro. Lisbon lo noto y no le importo. Ya no importaba.

Cho y Rigsby encontraron a la pobre Lucia amarrada en el baño inconsciente. No estaba herida. Aparentaba como si la hubiesen sedado con cloroformo o algo parecido. Cho la despertó con alcohol que había en el botiquín. Habian llamado a Steve a ver si Stella estaba con él, pero no fue así. También llamaron a sus amigas con la esperanza de que estuviese con ellas, pero tampoco.

Jane: "El tiene a Stella, Lisbon. Tiene a mi hija. Tengo que ver su cuarto."

Lisbon: "Jane, nosotros nos haremos cargo…" Jane la interrumpió.

Jane: "Yo conozco su cuarto. Sabré…"

Lisbon: "No vas a ver con claridad." Ella lo interrumpió. "Tienes que calmarte primero. La encontraremos, la encontraremos."

XXX

Llevaron a Lucia a emergencias. Todo estaba bien. Le preguntaron qué había sucedido y la mujer no recordaba nada.

Lisbon estaba preocupada por Jane y también enojada. Él había dicho que Red John y el no habían hablado, pero según la carta sí. Como noto a Jane tan abatido, no quiso preguntarle en ese momento. Aunque tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo porque Jane tendría que decirlo.

Cuando Jane estuvo más tranquilo entro a la habitación de su hija seguido por Lisbon y por Van Pelt. Miro su cama, su coqueta. Los objetos estaban normalmente ubicados. Noto algo raro en un lado de esta. Se agacho y paso su mano por un filo. Estaba sin pintura y con una pequeña hendidura. Como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado ya sea con un zapato o algo.

Lisbon: "Encontraste algo?"

Van Pelt y Lisbon se acercaron.

Lisbon: "Jane?"

Jane: "Esto no estaba aquí. La coqueta es nueva. Hubo forcejeo. Poco, pero hubo. Tuvo que haberla dormido como hizo con Lucia. Maldito infeliz." Suspiro.

Lisbon tomo una foto.

Se levanto y camino por el cuarto. Miro el pequeño escritorio de la laptop y unos papeles. Eran del colegio. Noto que había un lápiz en el suelo. Se volvió a agachar y lo que vio lo hizo soltar una leve sonrisa.

Jane: "Eureka."

Van Pelt: "Que?"

Jane se levanto y señalo el suelo.

Lisbon: "Un lápiz?"

Jane: "Tiene sangre. Mi hija tuvo que habérselo enterrado en algún lado." Respiro profundo y exhalo.

Van Pelt se agacho y tomo el lápiz con el guante y lo hecho en una bolsa plástica.

Van Pelt: "Es cierto, jefa. Tiene sangre."

Lisbon asintió.

Estuvieron un tiempo más inspeccionando el cuarto. No encontraron nada más. Se dirigieron a las instalaciones del CBI. Jane fue callado todo el camino, pero estaba muy alerta y pensativo.

Entregaron la evidencia para que fuese estudiada. Jane se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té. Las manos le temblaban un poco a pesar de que se sentía mejor.

Cho entro a la cocina.

Cho: "Estas bien?"

Jane: "Si. Stella estará bien. Yo se que estará bien."

Cho asintió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Jane se dirigió con la taza de té a la oficina de Lisbon. Entro y se sentó en el sofá de ella. Ella estaba en su escritorio.

Jane: "Me vas a preguntar qué me dijo Red John." Dijo sin mirarla.

Lisbon lo miro de reojo: "Me mentiste."

Jane: "Era necesario."

Lisbon: "Era necesario? Tú no estás solo en esto. Te lo recuerdo porque parece que se te olvida. Eres un consultor. CON-SUL-TOR. No eres un agente, Patrick Jane."

Se levanto y se detuvo en frente de el.

Lisbon: "Además, me dijiste que renunciarías a tu venganza."

Jane: "Es cierto." La miro a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Entonces porque no me dijiste que te dijo Red John en ese momento?"

Jane no contesto.

Lisbon: "No me digas que se te olvido ese pequeño detalle." Dijo sarcásticamente.

Jane: "Lo siento. Debí decirte."

Lisbon: "Si. Debiste hacerlo. Que te dijo?" Cruzo los brazos.

Jane tomo un bocado de aire:

"Tigre, tigre,

luz llameante,

en los bosques de la noche,

que ojo o mano inmortal pudo idear tu terrible simetría…"

Lisbon: "Ahora es poeta." Frunció el ceño.

Jane: "Me dijiste que te dijera."

Lisbon trato de calmarse y se sentó a su lado.

Lisbon: "Tiene pistas para que lo consigas? Lograste descifrarlo?"

Jane: "Si tuviera esa clase de pistas, hubiese ido por el ya, no crees? Recuerda que tengo complejo de agente." Dijo con un tono irónico y tomando el último sorbo de té.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

Lisbon: "No dijo más nada?"

Jane: "No."

Lisbon lo miro incrédula. Jane le devolvió la mirada.

Jane: "Puedo inventarme algo, si deseas." Dijo algo molesto.

Lisbon: "Que entiendes por el poema?" Dijo bajando la guardia.

Jane: "Lo escribió William Blake. He estado estudiándolo."

Lisbon: "Era cristiano sino me equivoco."

Jane: "Así es."

Lisbon: "Nuestro asesino es cristiano?" Dijo en tono irónico.

Jane: "Qué clase de Dios puede diseñar un animal tan aterrador como el tigre? Una belleza perfectamente destructiva. He leído el poema una y otra vez, Lisbon. El herrero, representa la imagen tradicional de la creación artística. Viene siendo la creación divina. El forjar, sugiere algo físico, laborioso y deliberado de hacer. Enfatiza la increíble presencia física del tigre y se opone a la idea de que tal creación fue de manera accidental.

Lisbon lo escuchaba atentamente.

Jane: "El cordero representa inocencia y viene siendo la presa del tigre. Todo el poema trata del conocimiento sofisticado de lo que es inexplicable en el universo representando el mal como principal ejemplo de algo que no se puede negar." Tomo un suspiro.

Lisbon: "Red John se considera un tigre? Piensa que es bello y perfectamente destructivo?"

Jane: "Eso es lo que parece al principio… pero luego de analizarlo…"

Lisbon: "Si?"

Jane: "El tigre es una mujer."

Lisbon: "Una mujer?"

Jane: "Has visto como las asesina. Como las deja. He tratado de pensar como el piensa. y he llegado a la conclusión de que el tigre es una mujer hermosa y destructiva. Destruye al hombre. Qué clase de persona brilla como una llama en la noche? Qué clase de persona es hermosa como un felino? Qué clase de persona puede ser marcado, definido, encadenado o puede estar en el poder de un mortal? Una mujer, Lisbon. La mujer es el tigre y el hombre el cordero. La mujer es un destructor del hombre. Destruye su potencia y su vida, según él. "

Lisbon se echo hacia atrás en el sofá.

Jane: "Rebecca dijo que me había hecho un favor, que me había abierto los ojos. Para Red John, la mujer es sinónimo de belleza y peligro al mismo tiempo. Por eso las destruye."

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Jane hecho su cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y cerro los ojos.

Jane: "Cuanto tardaran los resultados?"

Lisbon: "No lo sé, Jane. Esperemos que pronto. Que piensas?"

Jane: "Falta algo, Lisbon. Se llevo a mi hija. Tengo miedo de lo que le pueda hacer. No sé cuanto más pueda soportar el no saber..."

XXX

Lisbon se arrastró por el sofá hasta colocarse al otro extremo de este. Tomó la mano de Jane y lo halo. El se recostó de costado colocando su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

Lisbon: "Cierra los ojos."

El obedeció y tomo un suspiro. Ella se dedico a acariciar su pelo.

Jane: "Siento lo de ayer."

Lisbon: "Olvídalo."

XXX

La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta. Escucho pasos. Ya era de mañana. Los empleados estaban comenzando a llegar. Escucho una voz familiar. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Miro por el espejo de la oficina.

Lisbon: "Sucede algo?" Le pregunto algo impaciente por la reacción tan repentina que él tuvo.

Allí estaba. Caminando por el pasillo del CBI. Jane caminó hacia él. Lisbon y el equipo lo noto. Se detuvo en frente del hombre.

Jane: "Donde esta?"

Peterson: "Donde esta qué?"

Jane: "Dime donde está."

Peterson: "No sé de qué me habla."

Jane: "No sabes? Quieres que te haga recordar?" Dijo acercándose demasiado al hombre haciendo que este pegara su espalda a la pared.

Lisbon: "Que haces, Jane?" Dijo acercándose inmediatamente.

Jane: "El sabe."

Lisbon: "Saber qué?"

Peterson miro nervioso a los agentes que tenía a su alrededor.

Peterson: "Podría alejarse un poco? Está obstruyendo mi espacio personal."

Jane: "Si, y voy a obstruir tu cara si no me dices." Dijo con una voz suave.

Peterson: "Juro que no se dé que me habla, señorita." Dijo mirando a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Jane, puedes decir que sucede?"

Jane: "Dame lo que tienes en el bolsillo."

Peterson: "No tengo nada."

Jane: "Y porque lo tapas con tu mano?" Dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los del hombre.

Peterson: "Esta bien, está bien. Me dijo que le entregara esto." Saco de su bolsillo un Cd y se lo entrego a Jane. "Juro que yo no he hecho nada."

Jane: "Gracias." Lo tomó.

Cho: "Que es eso? Quien te lo dio?" Dijo con sus brazos cruzados.

Jane se aparto del hombre y caminó rápidamente hacia la sala de descanso. Le entrego el cd a Van Pelt.

Jane: "Ponlo en tu computadora."

Van Pelt obedeció. Era un video. Allí estaba su niña. Sentada en una silla con una mordaza puesta y mirando asustada a la cámara. La cara dura de Jane se convirtió en angustia al verla.

Al lado de ella, apareció un hombre con una máscara horrible y una capucha mirando hacia la cámara.

Red John: "Como puede ver señor Jane, su bebé está a salvo por el momento. No le he hecho nada aun. " Dijo suavemente. Luego se levantó y añadió rápidamente. "Tenemos que vernos y espero que venga solo si no quiere encontrar a su dulce pequeña igual como encontró a sus fallecidas esposa e hija." Luego volvió a bajarse colocando su rostro al lado de Stella. "Entendió el mensaje, señor Jane?" Volvió a decir suavemente. "Pronto recibirá una llamada donde le diré donde estamos. Ya le dije, tiene que venir solo. Lo repito de nuevo por si no lo comprende… Tiene que venir solo." Dijo tocando un rizo de su hija.

* * *

Bueno.. ahi mas o menos lo que yo entiendo por el poemita este que tanto nos ha rajado la cabeza... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Cho: "Quien te envió? Como, cuando, donde y por qué?" Dijo Cho con sus codos encima de la mesa de uno de los cuartos de interrogatorios. Su rostro era inexpresivo aunque en su voz se podía apreciar su molestia.

Peterson no contestó. Todos estaban al otro lado del cristal. Jane tenía sus brazos cruzados. Había colocado su teléfono en vibrar para que nadie se diera cuenta de la llamada que se suponía que le haría Red John.

Jane: "No va a decir nada." Metió sus brazos en los bolsillos y luego volvió a cruzar los brazos.

Lisbon: "Lo haremos hablar, Jane." Dijo tocando su hombro.

Jane: "Claro… Si no se suicida o lo matan como paso con Rebecca porque aquí hay una seguridad increíble." Dijo con sarcasmo.

Hightower lo miro de reojo, pero no le dijo nada.

Todos estaban atentos al interrogatorio. Cho estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo, pero el hombre no soltaba nada de la boca. Cho se sentía irritado ya por la situación.

Jane recibió la llamada y dio unos pasos leves hacia atrás sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Tomo su teléfono celular y se lo llevo al oído. Escucho con atención y volvió a colocarlo en su cacheta. Espero el momento preciso para irse. Cuando todos estaban muy envueltos en el interrogatorio salió del cuarto, no sin antes mirar a Lisbon por unos segundos. "Lo siento." Pensó. Camino por el pasillo lo más rápido, y normal que pudo. Ya en el estacionamiento, saco las llaves de su auto del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Clayton: "Señor Jane."

Jane se volteo y vio al oficial que se encontraba en el estacionamiento dirigirse hacia él.

Clayton: "Lo siento, señor Jane, pero recibí órdenes estrictas de no dejarlo salir de las instalaciones del CBI."

Jane puso sus brazos en su cintura y sonrió molesto.

Clayton: "Lo siento, señor Jane. Solo sigo instrucciones."

Jane se acerco a él y coloco su mano en su hombro.

Jane: "Entiendo. No te preocupes."

Lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos y luego frotó un poco el hombro del oficial.

Jane: "Nunca me viste salir, Clayton."

El hombre asintió.

Jane: "Buen día." Le dedicó una sonrisa amplia.

Clayton: "Buen día señor."

Jane se dirigió nuevamente a su auto y salió del CBI. Clayton se quedo como un tonto por unos segundos y luego reaccionó.

Clayton: "Hay trabajo."

Se volteó y regresó a la caseta del estacionamiento como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

XXX

Cho miro hacia el espejo y respiro profundo. Lisbon apretó el botón y hablo por el micrófono.

Lisbon: "Toma un descanso, Cho."

El agente se levanto de la silla y salió del cuarto de interrogatorios frotándose el mentón.

Lisbon se volteó: "Jane…" No lo vio. "Jane?" Miro a Rigsby y a Van Pelt. "A donde fue?"

"Rigsby: "No lo vimos salir de aquí."

Lisbon tomo un suspiro: "Esta bien. No puede salir del CBI. Búsquenlo, necesitamos movernos ya."

Los chicos asintieron y salieron a buscarlo. Cho estaba en su escritorio.

Van Pelt: "Y Jane?"

Cho: "No estaba con ustedes?"

Rigsby: "Se salió del cuarto."

Lo buscaron por todas las instalaciones. Lisbon salió afuera y no vio su auto. Fue enojada a la caseta del oficial.

Lisbon: "Le dije que no dejara a salir a Patrick Jane."

Clayton: "El señor Jane? El no ha salido de aquí. Su auto está ahí." Dijo señalando muy convincente el estacionamiento vacio. Lisbon miro el estacionamiento y luego vio al oficial con la boca abierta.

Lisbon: "No puedo creerlo. Maldición!"

Cho: "Y Jane?"

Lisbon: "Se fue! Hipnotizo a Clayton!"

Cho miro a Clayton a los ojos seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

Clayton: "En que puedo ayudarle, agente Cho?"

Cho: "Fantástico."

XXX

Red John: "En estos momentos tu lindo papá debe estar haciendo hasta lo imposible por venir hasta aquí a buscarte."

Red John estaba sentado en una silla justo en frente de Stella. Ella trataba de mirarlo con enojo, pero estaba asustada. Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla por más que intento que no sucediera.

Red John: "Que conmovedor." Acarició la suave piel de Stella, sacó la lágrima de su rostro y añadió. "Tu papá, querida, no es nada más que un sínico, farsante que cogía a toda la gente que lo seguía de imbéciles. Que lástima, pedazo de hombre."

Stella lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

Red John: "Si querida, muchas personas cayeron en su juego. Yo lo admiraba por su intelecto hasta que se burló de mí. De mí." Hizo hincapié en esa expresión señalándose así mismo. "Por eso tenía que abrirle los ojos."

Stella trataba de mirar detrás de la máscara. Ojos verdes, pestañas algo rubias, cejas quizás rubias también, piel clara. Comparando lo poco de piel que podía observar con la de su padre y algunos otros hombres, estimaba que tendría que estar por alrededor de los 45 años.

Red John: "Tengo algo preparado para el esta noche…" Se mojó los labios con su lengua y sonrió como si quisiera expresar que era algo que iba a disfrutar mucho. Añadió: "…y me alegra que estés tu para presenciarlo."

XXX

Hightower: "Donde esta Patrick?"

Lisbon la miro por encima del hombro: "Se fue." Susurró.

Hightower: "Se fue? Así como así? Di instrucciones!" Dijo molesta.

Cho: "Hipnotizó al oficial que se encuentra en la caseta…"

Hightower cruzo los brazos muy seria: "Que hacen aquí entonces?"

Cho: "Si Jane se fue, es que ya recibió la llamada. Van Pelt esta rastreándola. Tan pronto tengamos la información, iremos en camino."

Hightower: "Bien, hay que rescatar esa niña y por lo que veo a Patrick también. No quiero errores." Dijo mirando a todos.

Todos al unísono. "Si señora."

Lisbon se acerco a Cho.

Lisbon: "Gracias."

Cho asintió y toco su hombro: "Tranquila." Susurró sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Lisbon asintió y se sentó en el sofá de la sala de descanso en espera de la información de Van Pelt. Pasó su mano por él. En un caso normal, Jane estaría acostado en el, o sentado emitiendo sus opiniones, haciendo chistes o simplemente haciéndole la vida imposible al equipo. Estaba vez estaba yendo en busca de Red John. Un momento que ella temía que llegara desde siempre porque no sabría lo que vendría después. Estaba molesta, pero sabía que no podía estarlo. Ahora mismo no importaba la promesa que haya hecho de olvidar atrás su venganza. Se trataba de su hija. Que no haría un padre por proteger a su hija? Y más sabiendo que es un hombre tan peligroso que ha matado horriblemente a varias personas incluyendo ya a su familia? Sentía pena, tristeza, angustia por él, pero trataba de controlarlo en frente del equipo. No podía demostrar debilidad en ningún momento. Tenía que concentrarse en ir a buscarlos a los 3 o por lo menos a Jane y a Stella.

XXX

Jane llego al lugar. Apago el motor de su auto. Respiro profundo. Su mente estaba bloqueada. En realidad no sabía ni lo que iba a hacer. Solo quería sacar a su hija de ahí.

Caminó por la tierra. Era un lugar solitario. En frente de el había una casa de madera abandonada la cual se veía bastante grande desde afuera. Siguió las instrucciones. Fue por detrás de la casa y se detuvo frente a la puerta del sótano. Cruzó los brazos. Espero casi un minuto impaciente. Camino hacia la puerta para entrar. Justo cuando iba a tocar la perilla, esta se abrió lentamente causando un chirrido molesto.

Jane: "Me imagino que esto resulta muy divertido para ti." Dijo en voz alta, pero no recibió respuesta.

Escucho a su hija. Estaba tratando de hablar, pero no se entendía porque tenía la mordaza colocada. Esto era una maldita trampa y Jane lo sabía.

Jane: "Porque no dejas que mi hija salga y entonces hablamos?"

Entonces la vio en la oscuridad. Stella sentada en la silla amarrada y Red John detrás de ella con un cuchillo en su mano colocado muy cerca del cuello de ella.

Red John: "En estos momentos, no es lo que usted diga señor Jane."

Jane: "No le hagas daño. Ella no tiene culpa de nada. Solo déjala ir."

Red John: "Que mucho ha cambiado en poco tiempo. Meses atrás usted quería encontrarme y torturarme lentamente hasta matarme." Dijo suavemente. "Hoy no!" Esta vez molesto. "Simplemente porque quiere salvarla a ella!" Grito.

Jane trató de controlar su respiración: "No sé qué te pasó de joven… quizás una madre maltratante?... una novia o esposa infiel?... Una amiga traidora de la cual estuviste enamorado? No lo sé… pero no todas son así. No todas te van a lastimar y no es malo tener sentimientos encontrados por ello. Tus victimas, no tienen la culpa de la vida que has llevado desde entonces."

Red John lo miro en silencio: "Yo la dejo ir, pero tienes que ponerte en su lugar. Digamos que es… un trueque. Ella por ti, tu por ella. Que dices?" Dijo jugando con el cuchillo.

Stella lo miro con los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

Jane: "Acepto."

Red John: "Perfecto."


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Jane se acercó un poco más a ellos y sucedió algo inesperado. Alguien lo tomó por detrás y colocó un pañuelo en su boca y nariz. El trato de zafarse, pero el hombre era más alto y fuerte que el. Todo se volvió borroso y luego la oscuridad lo invadió.

XXX

Despertó poco tiempo después algo aturdido. Sentía unas manos que le apretaban sus muslos un poco.

Red John: "Pensé que ibas a tardar más en despertar. Ya me estaba impacientando."

Jane miro como lo tocaba y sintió asco. Miro hacia el lado y vio que Stella aun seguía allí.

Jane: "Habíamos quedado en algo."

Red John: "Si, y lo voy a cumplir. Solo que quiero divertirme un rato primero."

Jane miro hacia el suelo justo detrás de Stella. Vio a alguien tirado en el suelo. No podía apreciar quien era, porque su rostro estaba acostado hacia el otro lado.

Red John: "Oh, el. No te preocupes. Ya no me servía para nada."

Jane: "Se te hace muy fácil, no? Utilizar a las personas y luego deshacerte de ellas. Eso es lo que han hecho contigo, no es cierto?"

Red John: "No quieras jugar con mi mente. Además eso es exactamente lo que has vivido tu."

Jane y Red John se estaban mirando intensamente a los ojos.

Jane noto que el hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo había movido una mano. No estaba muerto aún. Vio como este sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Un cuchillo aparentemente. Red John no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya que Jane tenía los ojos clavados en los de él, pero el hombre estaba en el campo visual de Jane, así que podía apreciar lo que sucedía.

También Jane se percató de que Red John era homosexual. No lo había sido siempre, algo lo llevo a tomar esa vida sexual. Lo más seguro tiene que ver con todos sus traumas que lo han llevado a ser el asesino que es.

Jane vio como el hombre moribundo subió el cuchillo y llevo sus manos a las manos de Stella, la cual las tenía amarradas a la parte de atrás de la silla. Stella trato de mirarlo de reojo. Jane notó que el hombre estaba intentando soltarla. Ella miro a su padre y le afirmo con la cabeza lo que el hombre hacia como si hubiese leído la mente de él.

Jane: "Que quieres de mi?" Le pregunto tratando de ganar tiempo.

Red John: "No es que quiero de ti… Te quiero a ti."

"Fantástico." Pensó Jane. "Por que a mí? Simplemente por lo que dije en televisión?" Le preguntó. "De verdad no tienes más hombres a los cuales perseguir?" Dijo irritado y se dio cuenta de que había cometido una equivocación al decir la última pregunta.

Red John soltó sus muslos y se levanto sonriendo. Se dio vuelta hacia Stella, dio unos pasos mirándola. El hombre tirado en el suelo ya estaba inconsciente. Se volvió hacia Jane nuevamente.

Red John: "No comprendes aun verdad?"

Se acerco a Jane colocándose a centímetros de su rostro. Coloco una mano en su máscara y se la quitó.

XXX

Rigsby: "Las pruebas de ADN apuntan a Richard Sims. Trabajó un tiempo detrás de las cámaras de televisión en el área de producción y fue manejador de algunas celebridades por un tiempo. Tiene 47 años, mide 1,80, peso alrededor de 170 libras, con cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. Se retiró temprano de su trabajo quien sabe por qué."

Van Pelt: "Según algunas páginas de internet, tuvo roces con algunas celebridades mujeres a las que manejó. Una de ellas apareció muerta por Red John." Dijo mirando al equipo. "Y según los rumores, tenia tendencias homosexuales."

Cho: "Definitivamente es el." Dijo mirando a Lisbon.

Van Pelt: "Jefa, ya tengo la dirección."

Lisbon: "Vamos."

Todos se montaron en la camioneta para dirigirse al lugar. Cho tomó el volante. En realidad, no era muy lejos, solo a 20 o 25 minutos.

XXX

Red John: "Que sucede? Asombrado?"

Jane: "Como no lo pude ver antes…"

Red John: "Igual que como no pudiste ver lo de la estúpida de Rebeca. No eres perfecto, Patrick. Como te sientes? Siempre estuve cerca de ti en aquel tiempo y nunca te diste cuenta. No quisiste que te manejara. Lo comprendí. Aquella mujer era más sexy, no?"

Jane: "Estas enfermo. Mataste a mi familia. Yo te apreciaba." Dijo con tristeza en su rostro.

Red John: "Como lo más seguro esta vez sea la última vez que nos veamos… quiero hacer algo que siempre quise hacer en aquel tiempo."

Jane: "Eh… no eres mi tipo. Lo siento."

Red John le sonrió. Coloco sus manos cerca de la entre pierna. A Jane se le acelero el corazón. "Esto no es bueno." Pensó.

Jane: "Eh… no creo que sea buena idea lo que tienes en la mente en..."

Red John no lo dejo terminar la oración. Lo tomó por el cuello fuertemente y lo besó. Stella aprovechó el momento y se levantó. Se quito la mordaza de la boca. Tenía el cuchillo en la mano. El hombre había logrado soltarla y darle el cuchillo antes de desmayarse. Se acerco rápidamente a Red John.

Stella: "Deja en paz a mi papá!" Gritó y sin pensarlo dos veces le clavo el cuchillo en la espalda y luego se lo sacó.

Red John soltó a Jane y cayó al suelo. Jane estaba con la boca abierta al ver lo que sucedió en menos de 5 segundos. Miro a Stella sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Ella le devolvió la mirada y dejo caer el cuchillo al suelo. Trató de soltar a Jane quien aun estaba atónito. El miraba al hombre quien había trabajado con él durante un tiempo tirado en el suelo quejándose.

Stella: "No puedo soltarte!" Dijo desesperada.

Jane: "Esta bien. Sal de aquí. Mi auto está abierto. Llama a Lisbon." Le dijo suavemente.

Ambos vieron como Richard trato se incorporarse nuevamente. El hombre miro con furia a la niña.

Red John: "Maldita!"

Jane: "Vete!" le gritó a su hija.

Stella al ver los ojos llenos de odio del hombre y al ver su padre gritarle, salió corriendo del lugar hacia la carretera. Visualizo el auto de Jane y corrió hacia él. Tomó el teléfono celular y marco el teléfono de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Jane?"

Stella: "No! Soy yo!"

Lisbon: "Stella! Gracias a Dios! Estamos como a 5 minutos."

Stella: "Okey!"

Lisbon: "Y Jane?"

Stella: "Esta con Red John adentro! Trate de soltarlo, pero no lo logre! Yo lo apuñale!"

Lisbon: "Que tú qué?"

Stella: "Te cuento bien cuando llegues."

XXX

Red John estaba arrodillado en frente de Jane. Jadeaba y lo miraba amenazante. Una línea de sangre bajaba por su boca. Aparentemente Stella le perforó un órgano importante. Jane le devolvía la mirada sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Lisbon entró y los vio. Cho y Rigsby entraron tras ella. Los tres apuntaban con sus armas.

Jane: "No le disparen." Les dijo mirándolos.

Ellos miraron extrañados.

Red John: "Pides misericordia por mi?" Dijo sonriéndole.

Jane: "No. Quiero disfrutar este momento en nombre de mi esposa y mi hija. Verte morir lentamente es las mejor satisfacción que puedo tener."

Los tres agentes bajaron sus armas. Red John le sonrió nuevamente. Cayó al suelo boca arriba, comenzó a toser.

Red John: "Nos veremos en el infierno."

Red John se ahogo en su propia sangre y Jane lo observo hasta que expiró su último aliento.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Lisbon se acerco rápidamente a Jane.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?"

Jane no contestaba. Solo miraba al hombre que yacía muerto en el suelo. El hombre que había sido el responsable de la muerte de su familia.

Lisbon: "Jane." Toco su mejilla.

El la miró.

Jane: "Estoy bien."

Rigsby se acercó y le soltó las manos y las piernas. Cho tocó el cuello de Richard buscando su pulso.

Cho: "Esta muerto." Luego se acerco al otro hombre. "Este también."

Lisbon: "Salgamos de aquí." Le dijo a Jane tomándolo por un brazo. El no se movía. "Jane, por favor." Le dijo preocupada.

Jane asintió.

Salieron del lugar y cuando Stella lo vio corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

Jane: "Estas bien, nena?"

Stella: "Si."

Jane: "El no te llego a hacer nada?" Preguntó preocupado.

Stella: "No. Estoy bien. Te aseguro que más te hizo a ti que a mí. Solo trató de asustarme."

Jane abrazó a su hija fuertemente. El quipo decidió dejarlos solos un rato.

Stella: "No estás enojado conmigo?"

Jane: "No, nena. Porque habría de estarlo?" Dijo separándola de él y mirándola a los ojos.

Stella: "Lo mate. Sé que eso era algo que tú querías hacer."

Jane: "No mi amor. No estoy enojado. Si preocupado por ti."

Stella: "No tienes que estarlo. Estoy bien. Te lo juro."

Jane respiro profundo acariciando los suaves rizos de su hija.

XXX

Hightower: "Si? Espero buenas noticias." Dijo al contestar el teléfono.

Lisbon: "Red John está muerto, jefa. Jane y su hija están a salvo."

Hightower: "Me alegro de que así sea."

XXX

Llegaron a las instalaciones del CBI.

Lisbon: "Debo ir a la oficina de Hightower."

Jane asintió. Vio a Lisbon alejarse.

Jane: "Necesito… estar solo un momento." Dijo a Van Pelt.

Van Pelt: "Prometes que no te irás fuera de aquí?"

Jane: "Lo prometo. Solo necesito un momento."

Van Pelt: "Esta bien."

Stella se quedo con Cho y Rigsby en la sala de estar. Allí mismo le hicieron las preguntas de rigor. Ella las contesto sin ningún problema.

XXX

Jane fue a uno de los salones de conferencias y cerró la puerta. Van Pelt lo siguió. Solo quería asegurarse de que no iba lejos. Van Pelt lo miro con lastima. Ese era el lugar perfecto de Jane desahogarse por lo menos en las instalaciones del CBI.

Caminó por el salón tocando cada una de las sillas que habían en el. Se sentó en la última. Colocó la cabeza en el espaldar de la silla. Respiro profundo. Todo había acabado. El hombre que había perseguido durante años había muerto. Su hija de 12 años lo había asesinado por más increíble que pareciera.

Era cierto lo que todo el mundo le decía. Vengarse de Red John no iba a sacar el dolor que sentía adentro. Trató de aguantar las lágrimas, pero no lo logro. Ya no aguantaba más la presión que sentía en su pecho. Lo estaba consumiendo. Se echo a llorar en la sala de conferencias. Necesitaba llorar.

XXX

Lisbon salió de la oficina de Hightower tranquila, serena y con una sonrisa suave en su rostro. Fue al sala de estar y vio a Stella sentada con el equipo hablando.

Lisbon: "Y Jane?" Preguntó al no verlo.

Van Pelt se acerco a ella y le dijo en voz baja: "Esta en el salón de conferencias 1. Deberías ir. Te necesita."

Lisbon miró la cara de pena de Van Pelt y asintió. Se dirigió al salón de conferencias. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y lo vio sentado en la última silla del salón. El no estaba bien. Jamás había visto a Jane llorar así. Se acercó y se puso de rodillas frente a él. Tomó sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella. El la abrazo y trató de tranquilizarse.

Lisbon: "No, Jane. Déjalo salir. Tienes que hacerlo. Ya todo acabó."

Estuvieron así largo rato.

XXX

Cho: "Fuiste muy valiente al hacer lo que hiciste."

Van Pelt: "Si, no todo el mundo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Yo a tu edad, me hubiese congelado y no hubiese hecho nada quizás."

Stella: "Ese tipo estaba desquiciado. Lo hubieran visto."

Rigsby: "Pero tú lo detuviste."

Stella: "Voy a ser agente como ustedes."

Todos se miraron.

Stella: "Es broma! Ni loca! Creo que me iré por el área de las ciencias ocultas." Dijo mirando a Van Pelt solo por molestarla.

Stella: "Obvio claro que no!"

Jane se acercó a ellos y les sonrió.

Jane: "Están apoderados de mi sofá." Todos lo miraron, pero nadie se movió. "Oh vamos, déjenme un lado aunque sea."

Todos sonreían y Hightower apareció.

Hightower: "Patrick."

El se volvió.

Jane: "Si?"

Hightower: "Ve a casa con tu hija a descansar."

Jane: "Esta bien."

Hightower miro al equipo: "Ustedes también merecen descanso. Luego de que terminen el informe." Dijo mirando a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Si, jefa."

XXX

"_Sé que nos extrañas. Sé que recuerdas los bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos; los detalles, las pequeñas cosas, lo que parecía no importante son las que más invaden tu mente al recordarnos. Sé que quieres devolver el tiempo para abrazarnos y nunca soltarnos, pero debes comprender que llegó nuestro tiempo. Dios nos has llamado. Así él lo quiso. _

_Ya no llores por nosotras. Estamos en un lugar lleno de luz donde existen más, donde no hay maldad, donde podemos descansar. No llores, es tan bello aquí nunca me lo imagine. Quiero que seas feliz que te vaya bien y cuando te toque partir esperamos verte aquí."_

Jane sintió una mano acariciarle suavemente el cabello. Abrió los ojos. Estaba en la cama de su cuarto y Lisbon estaba a su lado.

Lisbon: "Estas bien? Estabas hablando dormido."

Jane: "Estoy bien. Que decía?"

Lisbon sonrió: "No se te entendía casi nada."

Jane: "Oh... Llegaste ahora?"

Lisbon: "Si, caso de Red John cerrado. Te perdiste la pizza. Mentira, te traje unos pedazos."

Jane le sonrió: "Gracias. Tengo hambre."

Lisbon: "Creo que me voy a unir a tu sueño." Lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos. El apoyo su mejilla en la frente de ella.

Jane: "Teresa…"

Lisbon abrió sus ojos: "Dime."

Jane: "Quieres ser mi esposa?"

Lisbon levantó la cabeza y lo miró asombrada.

Lisbon: "Que?"

Jane: "Eh…Se que no te lo estoy diciendo con sortija, ni a la luz de las velas ni en una cena… Me hubiese gustado haberlo hecho frente al mar…"

Lisbon: "Jane, porque no descansas…"

Jane: "No voy a esperar hasta mañana si el presente lo tengo. Te amo. Estoy contento de tenerte."

Lisbon: "Quiero ser tu esposa."

Jane sonrió. Ella se acostó encima de él y le dio un beso suave, pero intenso. Luego se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y acariciándose mutuamente.

Jane: "Espero que la pizza no sea de piña. Ya estoy harto de ella."

Lisbon rio: "No, no es de piña."

Jane: "Perfecto. Voy por un pedazo. Si me dejas. A menos que…" Dijo girándose para terminar casi encima de ella.

Lisbon: "Ve a comer."

Jane la besó en los labios y se levanto de la cama. Ella lo vio salir de la habitación y luego abrazo su almohada. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo en esos instantes.


	20. Epilogo

Epílogo

Se casaron casi en secreto. Casi en secreto porque los testigos fueron Van Pelt y Rigsby. Obviamente Cho tenía que estar y Stella… si no estaba ella, no había boda. Se casaron un fin de semana. Nada de lujos, solo ellos y su amor.

XXX

Stella: "Quiero un hermanito."

Jane: "Eh… me temo que vas a tener que esperar."

Stella: "Por que?"

Jane: "Por que no creo que Teresa quiera tener uno tan pronto."

Stella: "Oh, vamos. Me aburro." Dijo mirando a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Te aburres? Te gustan los perros?"

Jane sonrió a carcajadas.

XXX

Hightower entro a la oficina de Lisbon.

Hightower: "Agente Lisbon, hay 3 casos nuevos. Voy a asignarle dos."

Lisbon: "Si, jefa." Dijo colocándose un mechón de pelo hacia atrás de su oreja. Cuando lo hizo Hightower vio el anillo de matrimonio.

Hightower: "Felicidades…"

Lisbon la miro aturdida. Luego se dio cuenta que fue por el anillo. Le sonrió algo avergonzada.

Lisbon: "Gracias."

Hightower salió de la oficina y pasó por la cocina. Vio a Jane prepararse una taza de té y se detuvo un momento a saludarlo.

Hightower: "Buen día, Patrick."

Jane: "Buen día."

Hightower vio también el anillo de matrimonio que el tenia puesto. No era el mismo de antes. Cruzó los brazos frente a él y le sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes.

Jane: "Sucede algo? No he hecho nada, aun." Le miro sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de té.

Hightower: "Que bien escondido se lo tenían. Me alegro por los dos. De todas formas, no eres un agente. Eso no significa, Patrick…" Dijo acercándose a él.

Jane: "…Que pueda hacer lo que me dé la gana?" Completó la oración. "Lo sé. No se crea, ahora tengo que estar derecho si quiero que me deje dormir en la misma cama."

Hightower sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

XXX

Jane estaba acostado en el sofá mirando a Elvis. Sonreía como un niño pequeño que acababa de hacer una maldad.

Van Pelt: "Esa sonrisa?"

Jane: "Nada."

Cho: "Pronto escucharemos a la jefa gritar."

Lisbon: "Janeee!" Gritó desde su oficina.

Jane no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente con los ojos cerrados en el sofá. Después de todo, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

FIN


End file.
